Jingle Bells
by Sabastu
Summary: Cuando las campanas navideñas suenan es porque traen historias que merecen ser contadas. ¡Feliz Navidad! Especial Navideño Multishipping. Cap 1: Gruvia. Cap 2: Zervis Cap 3: Macbreed Cap 4: Elfever Cap 5: Nalu Cap 6: Albis Cap 7: Gale Cap 8: Cobina Cap 9: Stingue Cap 10: Laxjane Cap 11: Jerza [ Universo Alterno ] ¡Por un mundo con más amor y paz! NwN/ ¿Me apoyan?
1. Jingle Gruvy

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Buenas! **.o. /** Esta es una carrera contra el tiempo para ver cuantas viñetas/Drables/one shots puedo escribir antes de que acabe navidad. **xD** Son caps cortos porque esa es la idea y además de ships habrá BrOtp, SisOTp y demás. Espero los disfruten y agradecería sus comentarios. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Banana Sama**

 _~Porque ella vive, come y respira del Gruvi Gruvi~_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados de la actividad de navidad del foro "Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Jingle Gruvy [**

 **Oh, what fun it is to ride**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Todo había iniciado una semana antes de la fiesta de navidad de la compañía.

Hacia exactamente siete días las ruedas del destino se habían empezado a mover para que en ese momento Gray Fullbuster tuviese entre sus manos a una desmayada Juvia Loxar mientras flashes mal disimulados se sucedían unos a otros en conjunto con el sonido de los rumores sobre la nueva pareja nacida en el trabajo.

Y es que esta vez las ruedas del destino tenían nombre, y aunque unas actuaron desconocedoras del fin otras lo hicieron con todo el propósito de que se desarrollase el romance propio de la fecha, porque fuese como fuese ocurrió.

Pues bien, Erza Scarlet había iniciado todo cuando al meter los nombres del _"Santa Secreto"_ amañó la bolsa para que a su amiga y colega de cabello celeste le tocase el nombre del chico que la traía enamorada desde hacia tres años, pero no contenta con eso, la jefa de contabilidad de cabellera escarlata usó el mismo truco con el joven azabache de publicidad.

 _Luego fue el turno de la jefa albina de recursos humanos._

Mirajane Strauss decidió que ese año los encargados de arreglar todo para la fiesta serían él y Natsu Dragneel. Por supuesto, los reclamos de ambos no se hicieron esperar, más la mirada severa de Erza Scarlet y la dulce sonrisa de ángel caído de Mirajane Strauss zanjaron el asunto.

 _La tiranía había ganado en la empresa._

Para Gray Fullbuster esa orden se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza mortal, no solo tenía que pensar en un regalo para la joven peliceleste que desde hacia años llamaba su atención pero al haberla rechazado una vez ―cuando ella lo invitó a su restaurante favorito― no se atrevía a enfrentarla de nuevo, sino que también tenía que pasar todo un día junto a Natsu.

 _Pero igual el día había llegado._

 _«¿Y si ella no acepta el regalo?»_ pensaba para sí el azabache con la cara roja mientras preparaba el ponche.

― **Oe, stripper, deja de pensar en el tubo y termina con eso de una vez** ―le llamó la atención el pelirosa que inflaba los globos rojos y verdes que decorarían el comedor de la compañía―. **Aún nos queda mucho.**

― **Púdrete, pelo de chicle** ―respondió con el ceño fruncido― **¡Y deja de comerte la maldita comida!** ―chilló al ver que la mitad de lo preparado por su jefa albina ya había desaparecido― **¡Mirajane nos matará por eso!**

― **¿Ehh?** ―le miró extrañado― **¿Ese no era nuestro almuerzo por hacer esto?**

― **¡Claro que no, idiota!**

― **Ohhh~**

― **¿Solo "Oh"?** ―Gray dejó lo que estaba haciendo― **¡No te das cuenta que nos van a matar!**

― **No exageres, Calzoncillo Man** ―Natsu le restó importancia mientras se limpiaba un oído―, **solo me comí los emparedados y los pastelillos de crema.**

― **¡ESOS ERAN DE ERZA!** ―chilló más fuerte, si la pelirroja se daba cuenta de eso su muerte estaba firmada. Para nadie era un secreto el amor profundo que sentía la mujer por los dulces.

― **¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE!?** ―asustado por las consecuencias, el pelirosa se levantó de la silla y señaló al azabache― **¿¡Sabes lo que nos hará Erza!?**

― **¿¡NOS!?** ―Gray negó con la cabeza, a él no lo iban a meter en ese problema, suficiente con los que ya tenía― **¡Te hará! ¡Yo en esto no tengo nada que ver!**

― **¡Es tu culpa por no avisarme!**

― **¡Ni que fuera tu niñera, idiota!**

― **¡Yo solo tenía hambre!** ―el Dragneel sollozó temeroso― **¡Tenemos que hacer algo!**

― **¡Ja!** ―Gray bufó divertido y se cruzó de brazos―. **No me incluyas, yo nada tengo que ver con la desaparición de esos pasteles y nada ni nadie hará que yo…**

PAFF.

Antes de darse cuenta que había sucedido el azabache sacó su lengua de manera automática y saboreó lo que se había estrellado en su cara y había detenido su respuesta.

― **¿Pastel de… fresa?** ―frunció el entrecejo y miró a Natsu extrañado, pero al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su enemigo de departamento lo entendió todo― **¡Oh no!** ―con rapidez se sacó la camisa y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro― **¡NO ME VAS A INCRIMAR DE ESTA MANERA!**

― **¡Je! Muy tarde, lo probaste y ya no hay manera de que engañes a Erza cuando busque al culpable… ¡Jejejeje!** ―el Dragneel comenzó a hacer una extraña danza de la victoria hasta que sintió algo suave estrellarse contra su pecho― **¿¡Pero qué haces!?**

― **Si voy a pagar por esto me aseguraré que seas quien pague la mayor parte** ―le lanzó otro pastelillo―. **Erza se cansará tanto de golpearte que ya no tendrá fuerza de golpearme a mí…**

― **¡Hey, buena Idea!** ―Natsu sonrió brillantemente y se armó con el platón cercano de pastelillos, y fue entonces cuando el festivo comedor se convirtió en una zona de guerra pastelera.

Pronto el relleno de crema decoró las paredes, mientras que las fresas y el chocolate hacían lo propio en el cielo raso y en el suelo, dos bombillos se quebraron gracias a una granada en forma de buñuelo de nueces y almendras que lanzó el pelirosa, y el árbol de navidad que tanto habían tardado de decorar cayó al suelo cuando el frío galón de helados se estrelló contra él cortesía del Fullbuster.

 _Para cuando la puerta se abrió, el desastre ya no tenía vuelta atrás._

― **Juvia quiere saber si…**

PAFF

Tres pasteles de limón y uno de durazno se estrellaron contra la cara y la blusa de la joven que venía a ayudar a sus compañeros.

― **¡Juvia!** ―el indignado Fullbuster utilizó toda su habilidad para esquivar el pastel de manzana que un demasiado entusiasmado ―encendido― pelirosa lanzaba en ese momento, y con un rápido movimiento del brazo tomó a la chica de la mano y se la llevó corriendo hasta esconderse detrás de una larga mesa que había volcado con anterioridad para usarla como refugio anti proyectiles dulces― **¿Estás bien?**

― **Juvia está…**

― **Espera te ayudo** ―con cuidado pasó sus manos por las mejillas de la azulada y le limpió el rostro, aunque no era el momento no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de desconcierto de su compañera―. **Parece que ahora estamos juntos en esto no ¿No?**

― **¿Ju-juntos?** ―Juvia parpadeó un par de veces y soltó un gritito abochornado cuando Gray la apegó a su pecho para cubrirla de una botella de gaseosa que Natsu había lanzado y que había explotado generando un caos a un metro de ellos.

― **¡Maldito Natsu!** **¡Casi golpeas a Juvia!** ―refunfuñó Gray y se quitó un zapato para lanzarlo contra el pelirosa quien cayó al suelo adolorido cuando este le pegó en el pecho― **¡Ja! ¡Toma eso imbécil!**

― **¡Eso es trampa!** ―exclamó entre respiraciones el otro batallante.

― **¡Esto es una guerra, todo se vale!**

― **¡Entonces no reclames cuando…!**

― **¿¡QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ!?** ―la atronadora voz femenina que se hizo presente detuvo la pelea― **¡NATSY, GRAY!** ―la mujer quedó un rato en silencio analizando el lugar y luego su voz congeló de miedo a los dos hombres― **¡M-MIS PAS-PASTELES!**

Y ese sollozo lleno de pena e ira fue lo último que escucharon los mencionados antes de caer en la negra inconciencia.

Cada pastel caído en batalla recibió su debida venganza.

 _Nunca, nunca, malgastéis comida de esa manera._

Eso fue lo que aprendieron ambos chicos ese día de fiesta en el trabajo.

― **¿No será mejor llevarlos al hospital?** ―no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sintió el golpe que lo dejó _dormido_ , pero Gray Fullbuster escuchó voces a lo lejos, sin embargo, el aullido de dolor en su propio cuerpo no le permitía distinguir de donde provenían las voces.

― **No sé, no creo que se vayan a morir por eso…** ―la segunda voz rió―, **además, aún no han dado su regalo y de aquí no se irán sin darlo, menos éste** ―Gray sintió que alguien lo punzaba con un dedo y sollozó de dolor mientras escuchaba como la otra persona se iba del lugar― **Oh. Al parecer está despierto…**

― **¿Kan-Kana?** ―el azabache intentó incorporarse pero el dolor se lo impidió.

― **Fullbuster** ―la mujer volvió a reír―. **Yo que tú me quedo acostado un rato más.**

― **¿D-dónde están todos?**

― **En la fiesta.**

― **¿En la fiesta?**

― **Sí, al final logramos limpiar todo** ―lo palmeó en el pecho y Gray volvió a sollozar―, **se salvaron de que Juvia estaba con ustedes y pudo persuadir a Erza de detenerse** ―el azabache ahogó la respiración mientras se sentaba y caía en cuenta que estaba acostado en el alfombrado suelo de su oficina y cubierto por un mantel―. **En serio ¿En qué estaban pensando?**

― **Al menos yo pensaba en que debía evitar que Erza me matara…**

― **Pues…** ―Kana soltó un suspiro―, **no pensaste las cosas bien…**

― **No, no lo hice…** ―Gray negó con la cabeza y se masajeó el hombro― **¿Y el idiota de Natsu? ¿Y por qué tengo el cabello mojado?**

― **En la otra oficina, Lucy lo está cuidando** ―Kana tomó un trago de la bebida en la que Gray hasta hora reparaba―, **y estás mojado porque usaron una manguera para lavar el comedor, ustedes estaban inconscientes y en el suelo mientras lo hacían.**

― **De verdad que Erza estaba enojada…**

― **Bueno, eso fue cosa de Mirajane, a Erza se la llevó Jellal a la pastelería de Minerva para calmarla. Tuviste suerte que pudimos contactarlo** ―el chico suspiró hondo, no quería saber que le hubiese pasado si no hubiese sucedido así.

― **¿De quién es este abrigo?** ―extrañado observó las mangas del blanco abrigo largo que le habían puesto.

― **Oh** ―Kana le sonrió con malicia―, **ese regalo fue de tu "Santa Secreta", como no teníamos que ponerte ella te entregó el regalo antes, ¿parece que calculó bien, eh?** ―Gray se sonrojó y miró para otro lado― **¡Vamos, Gray!** ―Kana le dio otro golpe en el hombro y el chico ahogó un quejido de dolor―. **Todo el departamento sabe que le gustas y sé que a ti también te gusta, ¿por qué no te comportas como un hombre y le dices?**

― **¡Tsk! Esto no es de tu…**

― **Aburrido** ―le interrumpió la castaña―. **Ten** ―le colocó un regalo en la mano―, l **o encontré en tu escritorio cuando entré ¿es el de Juvia no?** ―Gray se quedó observando el regalo y asintió.

― **¿Ella sigue aquí?**

― **Sí, y ha estado preocupada por ti toda la noche, además es la única que no ha recibido su regalo aún, tal vez deberías ir y…**

― **Lo sé…** ―el Fullbuster se levantó del suelo dejando caer la sabana improvisada que lo cubría y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

― **Oye Gray, tal vez quieras…** ―Kana intentó hablarle pero el azabache optó por ignorarla y salir de la oficina―. **Bueno** ―la mujer sonrió divertida―, **esto tengo que grabarlo.**

Y así dejó ella también la oficina y llegó justo en el momento en que Gray Fullbuster armado de valor cruzó la puerta que daba al comedor, e, ignorando las risitas divertidas y rumores llegaba a donde una abochornada peliazul y le entregaba el regalo.

― **Yo…** ―el chico se desacomodó el cabello en un gesto avergonzado―. **Gracias por el abrigo… esto… feliz Santa Secreto… o como se diga… ¡Tsk!**

― **Gr-Gray… Sama…** ―la peliceleste no pudo controlarse más y sucumbió a un desmayo de la impresión, para suerte de la joven el adolorido azabache fue lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerla en brazos antes de que cayera.

― **¿Juvia? ¿Hey? ¿Juvia? ¿Qué le sucede?**

Gray Fullbuster tardaría un par de minutos más en darse cuenta que además del abrigo abierto nada más cubría su desnudo cuerpo.

Juvia tardaría un par de horas más en darse cuenta que su regalo era una cena para dos en el restaurante al que una vez había invitado a su Gray Sama.

… _Y los demás supieron que esos dos celebrarían las navidades venideras juntos…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a escribir D:**

 **Para más One Shots Navideños visiten Cannon Island**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompts** :

Los prompts utilizados fueron:

 **01.** Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party.

 **02.** Character A's best friend rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Character A has a crush on Character B.

 **34.** Christmas party

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Random, random, random, así defino lo que pasó aquí. xD

Bueno, Juvia se llevó un buen regalo, creo que fue la que mejor vista tuvo de su Gray sin ropa. xDDDDDD

Espero les haya gustado, ya veré cuantos puedo terminar antes de que acabe navidad. Además, encuentren más espíritu navideño en forma de fluff en el perfil de Liraz Nightray. 7w7)r Tiene Gruvi y Jerzy y más.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Jingle Zervis

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Segundo OS. ***w*/** Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen compañía en este solitario día. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Las chicas en Facebook**

 _~Quienes me pidieron que intentara escribir un Zervis navideño~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados de la actividad de navidad del foro "Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Jingle Zervis [**

 **In a one horse open sleigh**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lo que ella nunca espero, era verlo a él justo ese día.

En su infancia no había día en que no pasaran juntos leyendo en alguna biblioteca o explorando alguno de los bosques cercanos en busca de sus amadas y muy esquivas hadas, pero todo había cambiado cuando la familia de Zeref se marchó de la isla, después de eso y debido a las responsabilidades que habían caído sobre el joven de cabello azabache, su amistad se había visto reducida a alguna carta ocasional o alguna noticia que los amigos en común daban de alguno o del otro.

 _La vida siempre causaba grandes cambios._

Y justo en ese momento la vida había decidido dar un nuevo giro, y por tanto, como si al fin un hada hubiese escuchado su deseo, Mavis Vermillion tenía frente a ella al amigo que siempre quiso más que a ningún otro.

― **Ze-zeref…** ―tartamudeó apenada cuando él le sonrió, eso a pesar de que ella era una de las pocas personas que podía jactarse de verlo sonreír sinceramente ya que debido a su amistad de infantes lo había visto hacerlo incontables veces― **¿Qu-qué haces aquí?** ―en realidad habían muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, pero ver el cambio que diez años habían logrado en su amigo la tenían atontada.

 _Tan alto, tan apuesto y tan varonil._

Poco quedaba del redondo rostro infantil que quedaba, ahora frente a ella estaba un joven de 21 años que atraía las miradas de las mujeres que pasaban con sus compras navideñas en las manos.

― **Natsu me pidió un favor y tuve que venir a ayudarle, los Heartfilia han sido muy amables con mi familia y no puedo permitir que las locuras de mi hermano a arruinen esa relación** ―le contestó con la tranquilidad que Mavis recordaba muy bien― **¿Y tú? Nunca creí verte fuera de la Isla Tenrou…** ―la observó con cariño y sonrió―. **Te ves muy linda, de haber sabido hubiese traído a mi hermano para que pidiera sus regalos como lo hacía de pequeño…**

Mavis se sonrojó cuando cayó en cuenta en su apariencia.

Ese año había decidido visitar a sus amistades, pero no había contado con lo caras que eran las ciudades a diferencia de su pueblo natal en Tenrou y muy pronto su humilde sueldo de historiadora se había agotado y por ello había tenido que tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo en un centro comercial, y por tanto, su facha de duende ayudante de santa no era el más halagador frente al joven elegantemente vestido en el que se había convertido quien fuese su mejor amigo en la infancia, pero nadie le había podido predecir que justo ese día, y justo cuando volvía del baño se lo toparía.

― **Y-yo…** ―avergonzada bajó la mirada―, **lo siento, tengo que seguir trabajando…** ―murmuró una disculpa y se alejó rápidamente del lugar y dejando el chico con cara sorprendida.

 _Y con muchas cosas que quería decirle sin chance para expresarlas._

― **¿Pasa algo, Zeref?** ―le interrogó un anciano que salía de una librería― **¿Hay algo que te moleste?**

― **No, August** ―Zeref negó con la cabeza y le ayudó con las bolsas―, **al contrario, a ocurrido algo que me ha alegrado mucho…** ―sin perder la sonrisa continuó mirando como la menuda mujer de ensortijada cabellera dorada se alejaba por el pasillo, no entendía que le pasaba a Mavis, pero lo de lo que si sabía es que no pensó que la hermosa niña que atesoraba en sus recuerdos se pudiese convertir en una mujer aún más hermosa y adorable, con ese vestido verde que resaltaban el jade de sus preciosos ojos y esas orejas de duende que usaba y sobresalían a pesar de las suaves ondas de su larga cabellera dorada, sin duda Mavis se asemejaba a las dichosas hadas que solían buscar juntos antes de que su familia decidiese que él debía de encargarse de manejar el negocio familiar.

 _Antes de que lo alejaran de la persona que más quería._

― **¿Alegrado?** ―el anciano siguió la mirada del chico y ubicó la figura de dorada melena que llamaba la atención de su ahijado **― Oh, ya veo… ¿Era ella la joven hada de la que me han hablado tanto tú cómo Natsu?** ―Zeref asintió y luego dejó salir un bufido.

― **Pero al parecer el sentimiento de alegría no es mutuo** ―sonrió con nostalgia―, **al final no es fácil perdonar a quien se fue y no volvió…** ―algo que siempre se lamentó fue el no tener el valor suficiente para volver a Tenrou y retomar su amistad con ella―. **Tal vez deba cumplir su deseo y apartarme de su camino.**

― **No creo que ese sea el deseo de la joven hada** ―August sonrió con sapiencia―, **pero no te preocupes** ―golpeó el bastón dos veces en el suelo― **dicen que los viejos pueden hablar con las hadas y escuchar sus deseos** ―el anciano le palmeó la espalda―. **Espérame aquí, Zeref.**

― **Espera August, qué estas…** ―pero era muy tarde, el anciano ya se había alejado lo suficiente para no escucharlo, para la edad que tenía era un hombre bastante rápido.

 _Y más habilidoso de lo que nadie creería._

Mientras tanto, la pequeña rubia continuaba con su trabajo, uno que fuera de su mal pagado sueldo ella disfrutaba mucho, le encantaba ver a los niños sonreír mientras se subían a la falda de Santa Claus y luego recibían los bastones de dulce de sus manos, era hermoso, en especial cuando recordaba las historias que había leído en que las hadas nacían de las sonrisas sinceras de los niños inocentes, en ese momento se sentía parte de un mundo verdaderamente mágico.

― **Señorita…** ―la joven volteó a ver a quien la llamaba y sonrió con amabilidad al ver al anciano junto a ella―, **parece disfrutar mucho de su trabajo…**

― **Así es** ―contestó sin duda y con entusiasmo―, **hacer feliz a la gente me gusta mucho.**

― **Ya veo** ―el señor mayor esperó a que Mavis atendiera con cariño a los niños que acababan de bajar del regazo de Santa Claus―. **Imagino que escucha muchos dulces deseos de esos niños.**

― **Sí** ―la chica se llevó la mano a la barbilla―, **algunos son de juguetes, pero muchos son generosos, pidiendo que sus papás estén bien, o que las personas no se peleen.**

― **¿Y ustedes se encargan de cumplir esos deseos?**

― **No** ―Mavis rió y asintió cuando el Santa le avisó que se tomaría una pausa y que podía descansar también―, **pero escuchar los deseos hace que se vuelvan más posibles** ―August sonrió al ver a lo largo a su ahijado hablar con uno de los encargados del puesto.

― **¿Y usted tiene un deseo, jovencita?**

Mavis parpadeó sorprendida por la pregunta del señor y luego de reflexionar un rato respondió:

― **Desde hace mucho tiempo lo único que deseo son dos cosas** ―elevó sus dedos con gesto tímido por decir en voz alta algo tan íntimo, sin embargo en el abuelito parecía un hombre de confianza―, **conocer a las hadas y… volver a tener a mi mejor amigo a mi lado y hablar con él como lo hacia antes…**

― **Ya veo** ―August golpeó con su bastón el suelo dos veces―, **pero ambos son fáciles de cumplir.**

Mavis le miró sin entender y luego sus ojos brillaron con inocencia.

― **¡Acaso usted es un mago!** ―el anciano soltó una carcajada no muy usual en él, pero encontraba adorable la ingenuidad fantasiosa de la jovencita, era una característica muy rara en las personas de esa época.

― **Bueno, tal vez en otra época lo fui** ―le contestó encantado.

― **Y debió ser muy poderoso si aún puedo cumplir deseos** ―continuó Mavis mientras rellenaba sus bolsas con bastones de dulces.

― **Eso no sabría decirlo** ―le respondió con gentileza―, **pero esos deseos no requieren de gran poder y el día de Navidad está lleno de una magia muy poderosa** ―aseguró―. **Por eso el primero se cumplirá si ves aquí** ―el anciano sacó un espejo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró―, **si ves en éste oráculo mágico verás un hada, y una muy hermosa por cierto.**

Mavis se sonrojó.

― **Yo no…**

― **No contradiga las palabras de un viejo sabio** ―la señaló con el dedo―, **supongo que ha leído muy bien que cuando en los libros no se le hace caso a los viejos sabios todo acaba mal** ―Mavis asintió con rapidez, muchos de sus héroes y heroínas sufrían muchas penalidades por tal hecho.

― **Pe-pero entonces… ¿yo soy el hada?**

― **Todo aquel que haga feliz a un niño tiene un hada dentro, así que sí, usted es un hada, una muy brillante** ―explicó el hombre y Mavis quedó satisfecha con ese razonamiento―, **y en cuanto a tu segundo deseo, debes cerrar los ojos, dar tres vueltas sobre ti misma mientras repites tu deseo en tu corazón y luego aplaudir dos veces antes de abrirlos y mirar de nuevo en el oráculo.**

Mavis lo miró insegura pero lo hizo de igual manera, deseando de corazón tener el valor de ir y buscar a Zeref cuando acabase su turno y hablar con el cómo había querido hacerlo desde que la vida los separó. Cuando abrió los ojos miró en el espejo emocionada y pudo ver la decisión de hacer las cosas bien en sus ojos jade y sonrió emocionada.

De verdad había ocurrido magia.

 _Porque en ese momento ya no tenía miedo dentro de ella._

Cuando había visto a Zeref tan diferente al chico que recordaba pensó que su amigo ya no existía, ese niño de pies descalzos que al igual que ella amaba los misterios y las cosas inexplicables, pero que también atesoraba el conocimiento que guardaban los cientos de libros que se encontraban en aquella vieja biblioteca en la que ahora ella trabajaba en Tenrou como historiadora.

― **Yo…** ―Mavis ahogó un par de lágrimas y sonrió―, **muchas gracias… estoy segura de que podré verlo…**

― **¿Podrás?** ―el anciano sonrió misterioso y subió más el espejo― **¿Qué tal ahora?** ―cuando Mavis volvió a ver en el espejo su cara se puso roja al ver a Zeref detrás de ella sonriéndole con diversión.

― **¡Zeref!** ―emocionada se giró hacia el joven y su sorpresa se incrementó al ver al chico con un traje de duende y orejas puntiagudas― **¿Pero qu…qué…?**

― **Unas hadas y un viejo mago me contaron que alguien quería verme…** ―feliz de verla emocionada acercó su mano al delicado rostro femenino y acarició con cariño su suave y sonrosada mejilla―, **y alguien me enseñó una vez que cuando escuchas un hada debes de hacerle caso…** ―se embebió de la imagen abochornada de Mavis y agradeció a su padrino por el regalo que sabría aprovechar―. **Al parecer estaremos juntos hasta que termine el turno de la noche, Santa está muy necesitado de ayudantes esta noche…**

Mavis rió junto con Zeref.

Y cuando se volteó a agradecer al viejo mago éste ya no estaba.

… _Se había gestado la magia antigua de la Navidad…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a escribir D:**

 **Para más One Shots Navideños visiten Cannon Island**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompts:**

 **03.** Character A works as a Santa's helper. Character B has a small sibling/child.

 **17.** Character A returns to their birth-town for the holidays. Character B is their estranged childhood best friend.

 **21.** Character A overhears Character B's Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡Aww~! No puedo evitarlo, el Zervis me parece tana drabble e inocente que si lo hago de otra manera no quedo feliz, y bueno, aprovecho y meto aunque sea un Spriggan 12. xD Espero les haya gustado. NwN/

A ver cuánto más puedo escribir antes de que acabe navidad…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Jingle Macbreed

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Un ship inusual del que soy muy fan. xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **BL Lovers**

 _~Sé que encontraré alguna que le guste el ship xD~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados de la actividad de navidad del foro "Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Jingle Macbreed [**

 **And then we got upsot**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Todo había iniciado con una promesa que había hecho a inicios de diciembre.

 _Y si no fuese lo orgulloso que era no la cumpliría, pero él era orgulloso._

Aquel día en que su cabello usualmente perfecto fue profanado por un barato tinte rubio y había entrado en pánico al ver el horror del resultado en el espejo en baño, Macbeth Midnight se había puesto de rodillas y jurado a la deidad que fuese la indicada que si le permitía recuperar su hermosa cabellera el prometía hacer el bien a aún desconocido, fuese quien fuese, fuese lo que fuese, el día que fuese, él lo haría.

 _Una buena acción a cambió de una su hermosa cabellera bicolor._

Y el milagro fue obrado con prontitud, por alguna extraña razón Sorano lo había llamado para pasar la noche viendo películas con él y cuando escuchó su tragedia no dudo ―a pesar de sus usual burlesco ser―, en ayudarlo, y gracias a un par de tintes más y un par de videos en Fairy Tube sobre estilismo habían arreglado el problema.

 _Y por ello, ese día se encontraba en una situación particular._

En su nuevo trabajo en la corporación Fairy habían hecho una fiesta de empleados, a pesar del engorroso inicio que implicó una paliza a los dos encargados de decoración y de la limpieza que hicieron al comedor con manguera todo había seguido normal e inclusive podía decir que lo estaba disfrutando, sin embargo, cuando salió para ir al baño se topó una escena absurda en que una coqueta mujer de cabellera caramelo le reclamaba medio ebria a un joven de larga cabellera verde.

― **Cuando… cu-ando terminamos no dijiste que… no dijiste que…** ―la mujer hipeaba en medio de su reclamo, era obvio que estaba ebria―, **no dijiste que me dejabas por un hombre…** ―el chico de cabello verde soltó un suspiro.

― **Yo fui muy claro contigo, en ese entonces no estaba seguro de… lo que sentía y por eso fue que rompí nuestra relación, no era justo para ti.**

― **Pero Freed… yo…**

― **No hay nada más que decir, ya esto había quedado claro** ―con algo de exasperación el joven la apartó de si cuando ella intentó abrazarlo, no esperaba que ella llegara a la fiesta de empleados y menos que se pusiera de esa manera, lo mejor era terminar el asunto rápido o se pondría más dramático aún―, **además ya estoy saliendo con alguien…** ―mintió para lograr su objetivo pero la mujer no cayó tan fácil.

― **¡No me mientas!** ―le señaló enojada y zapateó el piso, su voz subió unos niveles y Macbeth ahogó una carcajada al ver la cara de fastidio contenido del hombre― **¡Tú lo haces para dañarme! ¡Tú aún me amas!**

Freed negó con la cabeza, lo que menos quería era justo lo que había obtenido, solo esperaba que su jefe Laxus no saliese y se topase con tal escena, ya estaba lo suficiente molesto con los horribles abrigos navideños que tenía que vestir debido a una apuesta.

― **Lo nuestro terminó hace más de dos años, podrías solo, dejarlo…** ―intentó razonar pero ella comenzó a llorar y no pudo más que mirar al cielo pidiendo ayuda divina a quien fuese que le escuchase en el alto cielo nocturno de esa Noche Buena.

 _Macbeth reconoció esa desesperación en la mirada._

Era la misma que él tenía cuando su hermoso cabello había quedado arruinado y pidió al cielo por ayuda.

 _Era hora de pagar la promesa que había hecho._

― **Hey, lindo…** ―se acercó sonriendo al peliverde quien lo vio extrañado―, **te andaba buscando, la fiesta ya casi acaba y te la has pasado lejos de mí, no olvides que hoy me tienes que dar mi** _ **Noche Buena…**_ ―con una sonrisa sugerente ignoró a la mujer de ojos rojos y tomó al hombre de la mano.

― **Un momento** ―gritó la joven― **¿Quién diablos eres tú y que eres de Freed?**

― **Que insolente** ―le contestó el joven de cabello bicolor y labios oscuros―, **no es obvio, soy su prometido** ―se mesó el cabello hacia atrás y se divirtió al ver la cara de sorpresa en ambos, sin embargo el peliverde fue muy bueno a la hora de disimular la sorpresa― **¿Algún problema?**

La mujer entrecerró la mirada.

― **¡No te creo!**

― **¿Y a mí qué? ¿Te conozco?** ―rebatió Macbeth con una sonrisilla de superioridad.

― **¡Demuéstralo!**

― **¡Oblígame!**

― **¡Es una mentira!**

― **¡Ya quisieras mujer de rímel barato!**

― **¡No te atrevas a decirme eso labios de los ochenta!**

― **¿¡Cómo me dijiste!?**

― **¡Si la bota te queda!**

― **Pues si es como tus botas de marca pirata la desechó de una vez.**

― **¡Son originales!**

― **¡Aja, claro! Originales de un mercado chino…**

― **Eres un…**

― **¡Basta!** ―Freed se masajeó la frente, ahora todo había tomado proporciones épicas, así que, sin ninguna otra opción se acercó al chico nuevo de la compañía y lo besó con fiereza.

Cuando la joven se fue llorando del lugar y Macbeth le levantó el dedo pulgar y lo felicitó por su técnica con la lengua antes de volver a la fiesta supo que todo había terminado.

 _¿O tal vez todo había iniciado?_

Porque quién diría que de todos los empleados de la compañía sería con ese chico con quien le tocaría trabajar durante las vacaciones.

― **¡Vaya vaya!** ―escuchó la voz del chico de labios oscuros detrás de él― **¿Quién diría que me tocaría trabajar con mi prometido? ¿Acaso la compañía no tiene políticas sobre esto?**

Freed aguantó una sonrisa y continuó trabajando, desde el día del beso no había vuelto a hablar con él, de hecho ni siquiera lo había visto en la compañia.

― **Ya me había dicho mi mamá que no me casara con un trabajólico, juraría que no me hablas desde que me utilizaste como chupa chupa para darle celos a esa rogona.**

― **¡Yo no te utilicé!** ―rojo y acongojado el peliverde finalmente reaccionó.

― **¿Seguro? Besar a alguien y luego no hablarle a pesar de estar a solas con él durante todo un día en la oficina suena a eso.**

― **Yo no… esto…** ―Freed se pasó una mano por la cara antes de hablar―, **lo siento, no te conozco lo suficiente y se me hace difícil hablarle a las personas que casi no conozco…**

― **¿Ni para darle las gracias por sacarte de un apuro?** ―reclamó con una fina ceja alzada.

El peliverde levantó las manos en señal de paz **―Está bien, tienes razón. Lo siento, eso no fue cortes de mi parte, gracias por haberme ayudado esa vez.**

― **De nada** ―Macbeth sonrió satisfecho y se sentó en la silla junto a él―, **y ya que vamos a pasar varios días trabajando juntos** ―le extendió la mano―. **Soy Macbeth Midnight, formo parte del equipo de diseño, me gustan las películas de horror, detesto los dramas de ex´s y me gustó la manera en la que besas de improviso.**

Freed se sonrojó pero luego rió mientras le daba la mano.

… _Las vacaciones navideñas habían iniciado de una manera muy curiosa…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a escribir D:**

 **Para más One Shots Navideños visiten Cannon Island**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompts:**

05\. Character A and Character B are co-workers, but they barely know each other. But they both have to work through the holidays.

07\. Character A's ex will be at the Christmas Party A is attending. Character B poses as A's fiance

08\. Character A vows to do something nice for a stranger during the Christmas time. Character B is that stranger.

09\. Character A and Character B broke up, but now they meet at a Christmas party.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡Jojojo! No podrán detener mi cliché y mi cursilería, tengo rompope y galletas caseras. ¡Jojojo! xD

La ex de Freed era una OC. No suelo escribir sobre ex´s así que como hay que darle oportunidad a todo ―y quiero usar todos los prompts―, pues acá salió esto. xD ¡Ay! Amo a esos dos… o3o/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Jingle Elfever

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Una pareja tan divertida como adorable, porque s de hombres escribir Elfever. xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Subrio**

 _~El hombre más hombre defensor del Elfever~_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados de la actividad de navidad del foro "Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Jingle Elfever [**

 **Misfortune seemed his lot**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Se suponía que la época de navidad era una época de amor, paz y armonía.

 _Pero eso no aplicaba para el mundo de los hombres._

Porque en el mundo de los hombres, ―de los verdaderos hombres muy hombres―, la navidad era una época para competir y demostrar a través de la más grande ingeniería e iluminación cual hombre era el mejor. Y por ello, la verdadera manera de probarlo era ganando la competición de la casa mejor arreglada de navidad.

Y por tanto, Elfman Strauss estaba subido en el techo de su casa esa mañana de navidad, limpiando la nieve y finiquitando los últimos detalles de lo que sería su gane absoluto este año, porque antes se quedaba sin su hombría que perder otro año contra su vecino Bacchus.

¡Este año él tendría la casa mejor decorada y mejor iluminada!

 _Lo juraba por su orgullo de hombre._

Pues bien, las doscientas trece extensiones y las más de veintidós mil bombillas que había usado ese año se encontraban en buen estado, decoraban desde las paredes hasta la punta de la chimenea, se movían bajo los figurines animatronicos que había comprado a principios de año, en especial el de un hermoso ángel que había conseguido y ese año sería su pieza central, y aparte, miles de luces se enredaban en los troncos de los diversos árboles de la casa, cuando sus hermanas volviesen del centro comercial y de su actividad en el orfanato se sentirían orgullosas de él.

 _Después de todo, él era el hombre de la casa._

― **¡Hey, gran hombre!** ―le llamaron desde el tejado vecino―. **No sé qué estés pensando, pero este año volveré a ganar. ¡Wiiiiiiild!** ―se burló el hombre de larga cabellera azabache.

― **¡Olvídalo!** ―negó con una sonrisa― **¡Este año el ganador será un hombre de verdad!** ―Elfman se golpeó el pecho con el puño.

― **¡Ah sí?** ―el chico sonrió con sorna― **¿Qué tal una apuesta?**

― **¿Apuesta?**

― **Sí, mira, si tu ganas, te daré toda esta decoración navideña** ―extendió sus manos hacia todas las luces y adornos―, **pero si yo gano me dejarás tener una cita con tus hermanitas. ¿Qué dices?**

― **Olvídalo** ―el albino frunció el ceño―, **un verdadero hombre no apuesta a sus hermanas** ―negó tajantemente y se dispuso a bajar del techo, pero la mala suerte quiso que pusiera mal el pie en el primer escalón, y lo siguiente que sintió Elfman Strauss fue el vacío en su abdomen cuando descendió de manera vertiginosa hacia el suelo mientras su mirada se enfocaba en la hermosa figura del ángel en el tejado.

 _Y luego, oscuridad._

Cuando Elfman volvió a abrir los ojos una hermosa dama de blanco lo inspeccionaba a través de unos modernos lentes, el joven parpadeó repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz excesiva y cuando por fin pudo enfocar la mirada la joven de blanco se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

― **¡Es-espere!** ―la llamó desesperado― **¡Señorita Ángel! ¡Espere!**

― **¿Señorita Ángel?** ―la joven se volteó extrañada― **¿Me habla a mí?**

― **Sí… yo…** ―el hombre contuvo las lágrimas―, **sé que no es de hombres llorar cuando se muere** ―la castaña frunció el ceño―, **pero por favor, quiero pedirle que cuide a mis hermanas…**

― **¿Qué cuide a sus hermanas?** ―la mujer se acercó al albino― **¿Ellas estaban con usted en el tejado?** ―Elfman negó de inmediato.

― **Subirse al tejado es de hombres.**

― **De idiotas, más bien** ―corrigió la castaña y el chico enrojeció―. **¿Entonces qué tienen que ver sus hermanas?**

― **Bueno, ya que estoy en el cielo y usted es mi ángel de la guardia… yo… quería dejar a mis hermanas a su cuidado…**

― **¿Án-ángel de la guardia? ¿Yo?**

― **Sí, y nunca pensé que el ángel de la guardia de un hombre sería tan frágil y hermoso…** ―la miró con cariño y adoración y la joven se sonrojó.

― **¡Yo…yo no soy un ángel de la guardia!** ―negó abochornada, siempre había pensado en ella misma como un hada, pero era la primera vez que le decían algo tan bonito, usualmente la llamaban medusa por que bastaba una mirada de ella para que cualquiera se congelase del miedo.

― **¿Eh?** ―el chico movió su cabeza de lado a lado― **¿Acaso no estoy en el cielo?**

La castaña aguantó una sonrisa, de seguro el analgésico que le habían dado por vía lo tenía confundido.

― **No, esto es un hospital, y yo soy Evergreen, soy la enfermera que lo recibió cuando su escandaloso amigo entró a emergencias llorando con usted a su espalda…**

― **¿Enfermera?** ―Elfman parpadeó varias veces― **¿De verdad no me está mintiendo?**

― **¿Y por qué le mentiría?** ―le preguntó indignada.

― **Porque usted es muy bonita como para no ser un ángel…** ―el semblante del albino era confusión pura― ¿ **De verdad no es un ángel?**

― **¡Que soy una enfermera!**

― **¿Lo jura por su hombría?**

― **¡Soy una mujer!** ―sin pensarlo le pegó con la tabla de control y el chico volvió a caer a la cama― **¡Oh por Dios!** ―asustada se acercó de nuevo al paciente y revisó sus ojos con el foco que sacó de su blanca falda.

― **Eso fue un golpe de hombre** ―sonrió el albino y la mujer no pudo evitar reír.

― **Será mejor que te calles o recibirás más daño** ―contestó divertida―. **Y bien** ―Evergreen revisó la tabla para ver el nombre del paciente luego de constatar de qué no le había hecho daño con el golpe―. **Elfman Strauss, ¿qué diablos hacia en el tejado de su casa?**

― **Oh~** ―el albino frunció el ceño―, **terminaba de arreglar mi casa para el concurso de decoración de este año, juré por mi hombría que este año ganaría el primer lugar.**

― **¿Concurso de decoración?** ―la castaña le miró emocionada―. **¿Ha ganado otros años?**

― **No** ―el chico suspiró―, **siempre quedó en segundo lugar…**

― **¡La casa de segundo lugar!** ―llena de un inusual entusiasmo la enfermera se sentó en una orilla de la cama― **¿La casa que siempre coloca figuras de animalitos iluminadas?** ―el chico asintió, esas eran las preferidas de su hermana menor Lisanna― **¡Esa siempre es mi casa favorita!** ―confesó sin pensarlo y luego avergonzada se puso de pie― **Es decir, si le prestara atención a esas tonterías…**

Elfman se extrañó del cambio de actitud pero le pareció algo lindo.

― **¿No le gustaría ir hoy a verla?** ―le propuso de la nada― **Sería un honor de hombre si enciende las luces por mí, en agradecimiento a sus cuidados** ―a Evergreen le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, pero disimulo recolocándose los lentes y cruzándose de brazos.

― **Claro que no, yo soy una mujer ocupada…** ―elevó la nariz con altivez y se volteó para irse.

― **Este año coloqué un ángel en el tejado, pensé que era apropiado que un ángel lo encendiese** ―dijo en voz alta, los analgésicos aún lo tenía desinhibido, no era usual en él ser tan bueno con las palabras halagadoras.

 _Tal vez por eso seguía soltero._

― **¿De verdad cree que soy un ángel?** ―la castaña volvió a voltearse hacia él―. **Bueno, no es como que realmente me importe…**

― **Uno muy hermoso…** ―el chico confesó con un sonrojo imposible de disimular a pesar de su piel morena.

― **¡Quiere dejar de coquetear con su enfermera!** ―le reclamó la mujer.

― **Pero usted preguntó, es de hombres responder las preguntas que le hacen.**

― **¡Es de hombres no coquetear con toda mujer que ve!**

― **Pero solo he coqueteado con usted…**

― **¿¡Entonces acepta que está coqueteando!?**

― **Bueno, yo no…**

― **¡Elfman!** ―una mujer albina entró en el lugar y casi se lanzó sobre el joven― **¿Estás bien?** ―lo repasó rápidamente con la mirada y luego volteó a ver a la colorada enfermera― **¿Mi hermano está bien?**

― **S-sí** ―carraspeó la atribulada castaña, no sabía porque había entrado en esa diatriba absurda con el paciente, o bueno, tal vez si lo sabía, siempre se había sentido atraído por los hombres fuertes y musculosos―. **Solo tenía un golpe ligero en las costillas, la nieve blanda lo salvó de algo peor, en un rato le podremos dar de alta.**

― **¡Es de hombres estar bien, Mira Nee San!**

― **No debiste subirte al tejado hoy, Elfman** ―le regañó ahora más tranquila.

― **Pero no pasó nada, la señorita Ángel me cuidó.**

― **¿La señorita Ángel?** ―la albina se sorprendió un momento pero un segundo después su mente ya maquinaba más que la preocupación por su hermano al ver la cara roja en ambos.

― **¡Evergreen! ¡La señorita Evergreen!** ―se corrigió el hombre.

― **Ara~** ―Mirajane sonrió con dulzura―, **así que Evergreen. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano.**

― **N-no fue nada, después de todo es mi deber** ―nerviosa se recolocó las gafas―, **yo, yo me tengo que ir, me quedan un par de pacientes antes de terminar mi turno.**

Mirajane sonrió más dulcemente.

― **Señorita Evergreen** ―la aludida prestó atención―, **como agradecimiento la invito a cenar a mi casa.**

― **Oh, no** ―negó con la cabeza―, **no es necesario yo…**

― **Insisto…** ―la sonrisa de la albina se dulcificó tanto que parecía la amabilidad vuelta carne, sin embargo, Evergreen no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío y a pesar de que quería negarse terminó aceptando.

 _Como seducida por un trato con el demonio._

Y fue así como la enfermera fue testigo del primer año en que los Strauss ganaban como la casa mejor decorada.

… _Y esa fue la primera de muchas navidades que pasó al lado del chico decorador…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a escribir D:**

 **Para más One Shots Navideños visiten Cannon Island**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompts:**

06\. Character A and Character B meet in the ER on Christmas Eve.

13\. Character A and Character B compete in Christmas house decoration.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡Es de hombres terminar ooc cuando se está drogado! xDD ¿¡Que puedo hacer!? Necesitaba una excusa para el fluff. xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. Jingle Nalu

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Volví! Me sidtraje viendo una peli. xD Les advierto que este capítulo es bien WTF, el Nalu no es lo mío. xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Quienes me han pedido que escriba Nalu**

 _~Que confían en mi pero siempre siento que decepciono con esta pareja xD~_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados de la actividad de navidad del foro "Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Jingle Nalu [**

 **Was seated by my side**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ahora que estaban frente a la puerta de su casa se arrepentía de su decisión.

 _Pero ya era muy tarde._

Lucy Heartfilia podía sentir el corazón salírsele de su pecho desde el momento en que el taxi cruzó el umbral del gran portón que daba la bienvenida en la entrada de los territorios Heartfilia, se suponía que había abandonado todo eso para buscar ser alguien por sí misma, pero allí estaba ahora, fingiendo ser parte de toda esa maraña de imposiciones sociales que llevaba el ser parte de esa familia y de las que se había jurado no ser parte, mas, el querer cuidar de la salud de su padre la había llevado a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

― **¿Crees que ya esté la comida, Luigi?** ―preguntó el hombre de rosa cabello que estaba junto a ella, Natsu en realidad era su compañero de trabajo y amigo y, durante toda una semana, fingiría ser su novio.

 _Sí, su novio._

Y esa era la razón de que su corazón latiera tan rápido, nunca pensó que necesitase ese tipo de favor de alguien, pero su padre la llamó desesperado diciéndole que su apellido estaba en juego si su única heredera se presentaba en la cena de negocios navideña sin ningún pretendiente, y Lucy, preocupada por el último ataque cardiaco de su padre decidió no causarle una nueva decepción ―a pesar de que sabía que su padre lo había fingido― y por tanto, la noche durante la fiesta de empleados mientras cuidaba a Natsu luego de que Erza lo dejase inconciente por la herejía que cometieron contra sus pasteles, le contó lo que ocurría con su padre y le propuso el trato.

 _Y Natsu había aceptado._

La joven Lucy no sabía si sentirse halagada o afectada de que él aceptase tan fácil, ya que, el que aceptase tal cosa significaba que él no tenía el mínimo problema en fingir y eso significaba dos cosas.

 _O Natsu no sentía nada más que amistad por ella._

 _O Natsu sentía algo por ella y estaba aprovechando esa oportunidad._

Y siendo sincera con ella misma no sabía cuál era la opción que le agradaba, pero al menos se consolaba que su padre se había mostrado complacido al escuchar que su hija ―y ante todo heredera― había _atrapado_ a uno de los codiciados Dragneel. Recordaba muy bien la alegría que mostró su padre por teléfono y la manera en la que la felicitó por usar de manera correcta su belleza.

Sin embargo la joven rubia sabía la verdad, y la verdad era que Natsu solo le hacia un favor.

 _«Yo no le gusto a Natsu, esto es un favor que me hace»_ Se volvió a recordar mientras la gran puerta principal se abría y el chico ―entrado en su papel―, tomaba su mano entre las suyas y le sonreía de manera radiante.

― **Hora del show, Luigi** ―le cerró un ojo divertido cuando la vio fruncir el ceño por el mote― **¡Estoy encendido!** ―la joven se sonrojó y tragó grueso cuando su padre apareció a recibirlos.

― **¡Hija!** ―con ademán preocupado se acercó a la rubia y le extendió la mano como si fuese una desconocida―. **Por un momento pensé que no era cierto que tenías novio** ―la joven Heartfilia sintió su cara asarse al escuchar el tono incrédulo con que su padre le había dicho eso―. **Ya era hora, te acercas a los veintiuno, a esa edad yo ya estaba casado con tu madre** ―señaló el gran cuadro en donde su madre sonreía, desde que falleciese su padre se había vuelto más y más extraño con ella― **Un placer** ―se dirigió al chico―, **soy Jude Heartfilia, gran admirador de su familia, joven Dragneel.**

― **¡Uo! ¡Es igual a Luigi!** ―el pelirosa ignoró la mano que le extendía Jude mientras veía atentamente el cuadro.

― **¿Luigi?** ―el señor de la casa miró al joven de pies a cabeza, un gesto de desaprobación se hizo presente―. **Mi hija se llama Lucy** ―le corrigió de la mala gana, él podría ser un Dragneel pero no por eso podía andar equivocando el nombre de su hija.

― **Pero yo le digo Luigi** ―le sonrió―, **algunos le dicen amor o bebé a sus novias, yo le digo Luigi.**

― **No estoy de acuerdo en que llame a mi hija así.**

― **¡Je! Tendrá que estar de acuerdo** ―el pelirosa se cruzó de brazos―, **será mi esposa pronto.**

Lucy se ahogó con su propia saliva al escuchar tal cosa.

― **¿¡Qué!?** ―el señor Heartfilia expresó lo que la rubia no pudo al ahogarse y toser descontrolada―. **¿Qué significa esto, Lucy? ¿Cómo que te vas a casar?**

― **Y-yo esto yo…** ―la aludida miró la cara divertida del pelirosa y la cara enojada de su padre y no supo que hacer, si desmentía la cuestión podía hacer quedar peor a Natsu frente a su papá.

― **Tranquilo, papá, después de todo soy un Dragneel** ―Natsu le dio una palmada en el hombro―, **mientras Luigi se comporte y me atienda adecuadamente me aseguraré de hacerla feliz, especialmente en las noches.**

― **¡Nat-Natsu…!**

― **¿¡Cómo se atreve hablar de mi hija como si fuese una esclava!?**

― **Pa-papá… no…**

― **¿Ya está la comida?** ―el joven pelirosa miró el reloj de la estancia y sonrió―. **Oh, apenas son las siete de la mañana, es hora del desayuno apenas. ¿Comen carne en el desayuno?**

― **¡Esto es inaudito, yo no permitiré que mi hija salga con alguien como usted!**

― **Luigi** ―Natsu se limpió un oído con el dedo mientras la rubia se pellizcaba disimuladamente el brazo deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla―, **¿por qué a ese árbol le falta la estrella?**

― **Natsu, por favor…**

― **¡Jojo! ¡Ahí está!** ―el chico volvió a pasar de la situación y tomando a la rubia de la mano se la llevó corriendo hacia el árbol― **¡La estrella! ¿Luce es como lucero, verdad?** ―le miró emocionado―. **Creo que eres la indicada para poner la estrella… ¿cierto?**

― **No espera, Natsu ¡Estoy en vestido! ¡NATSU!** ―la joven chilló cuando el chico se la subió a los hombros y la acercó al árbol que casi termina botando cuando se acercó a él.

― **¡Vamos, cariño!** ―la animó mientras le sujetaba los muslos debajo del vestido― **¡Ayúdame a poner la estrella arriba!**

― **¡Deténgase ahora mismo! Quiero que se largue de mi casa en este instante. ¡Hey, suelte a mi hija! ¿¡Qué le está haciendo!?**

― **¡Decoramos nuestra futura casa!** ―explicó en tanto bajaba a la nerviosa jovencita que se acomodaba la falda del vestido―. **Después de todo Luigi es la heredera, por tanto cuando yo me case seré el señor de la casa y el dueño y señor de ella** ―entrecerró la mirada y se acercó al hombre que entraba en pánico al escuchar tal cosa―. **Aunque no sé si me veré tan bien usando bigote como usted, papá.**

― **¡Usted no se casará con mi hija!** ―negó rotundamente―. **Quiero que se largue ahora mismo, yo crié a mi hija para que fuese amada, no para termine uniéndose a alguien de su tipo ni…**

― **Bueno, es muy tarde, en unos meses ya tendrá a su primer nieto rondando por aquí** ―y antes de que alguno de los dos entendiese lo que dijo, el chico se agachó y besó el vientre de la rubia.

El señor Heartfilia cayó sentado en el sillón.

― **¡PAPÁ!** ―Lucy corrió junto a su padre y tomó su pulso―. **¿Papá estás bien? Papá no es cierto, no es verdad yo no… yo no estoy embarazada** ―fulminó con la mirada al pelirosa que se había sentado en el otro sillón―. **Tampoco me voy a casar** ―confesó mientras lloraba―, **y Natsu no es mi novio, él solo… él solo… me hacía un favor…**

― **¿Un favor?** ―respirando hondo el señor de la casa miró con severidad a su hija―. **¿Acaso le pediste que me matara? No puedo creer que mi propia hija…**

― **Yo no puedo creer que usted como padre intente cambiar a su hija para aumentar su fortuna** ―cortó el chico―, **o que finja ataques al corazón para someterla** **o que la quiera lucir en cenas de negocios** ―el hombre se puso rojo de la pena―, **ni tampoco me explico porque ella tiene que estar casada tan joven si no quiere** ―el Dragneel subió los hombros―. **Lucy es una gran chica, debería confiar en ella y dejarla ser Lucy.**

Padre e hija se miraron por un momento llenos de pena, desde que la señora de la casa murió ambos se habían vuelto extraños uno para el otro, Lucy quiso dejar la casa y Jude tenía tanto miedo de perder a su hija que había elegido controlarla para no perderla mientras al mismo tiempo ponía una barrera entre ellos y se encerraba en su trabajo y en su apellido para controlar sus miedos, y ahora había tenido que venir un jovencillo a ridiculizarlo para entender que si continuaba de esa manera de verdad iba a perder lo más valioso que le había dejado su esposa Layla:

 _Su amada hija._

― **Yo…** ―avergonzado de sí mismo, Jude tomó las manos de su hija y bajó la cabeza― **lo siento, lo siento tanto, perdóname hija…**

Lucy asintió mientras se tiraba a su regazo a llorar.

Era lo que ambos se debían por evitar haber sido honestos uno con el otro, pero era hora de ser una verdadera familia, y estaban seguros que su madre hubiese querido lo mismo para ambos, tal vez ese había sido el regalo que su madre les había enviado para esa navidad.

― **Me iré a dormir** ―destruyó el silencio el chico― **¿dónde está mi habitación? ¿Me llevarían el desayuno al cuarto?**

― **Por aquí, joven Natsu** ―le comunicó un señor mayor con barba de chivo con una sonrisa en el semblante al ver a padre e hija reconciliados, estaba seguro que su ama Layla estaría feliz viéndolos desde el cielo―. **Me aseguraré de que le lleven comida cuanto antes.**

― **¡Yuhuuu~!** ―y con ese grito victorioso el chico se levantó del sillón―. **Luigi** ―la chica lo miró con timidez, Natsu había actuado como un loco por su bien y el de su padre, le debía mucho por haber hecho todo eso por ella―, **si quieres que salgamos juntos, me gustaría mucho, pero que sea en serio, nunca he sido bueno para fingir** ―y llevándose los brazos tras la nuca salió sonriendo del gran salón al ver la cara abochornada de la rubia.

― **Ese chico** ―el padre de Lucy soltó un bufido divertido― **¿de verdad es un Dragneel? Conozco a su hermano y no se parece en nada a él, pero supongo que… un poco de descaro no está mal de vez en cuando.**

Lucy rió y abrazó a su padre.

… _Por fin las navidades en esa mansión volvían a ser familiares…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a escribir D:**

 **Para más One Shots Navideños visiten Cannon Island**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompts:**

 **18.** Character A is pretending to be their friend's lover for the sake of the friend's family. Character B is said friend's sibling.

 **24.** "Babe, help me put the star up?" / "Cariño/bebé, ayúdame a poner a la estrella arriba."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¿Ooc o khé? xDDD Quería usar la frescura de Natsu para causar un lio, Natsu puede ser muy acertado cuando quiere, y quise mostrar eso. Además de recalcar que Navidad también es época de perdón. ¡No me maten amantes del Nalu! D:

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. Jingle Albis

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Waa~ Llevo seis ya… ***w*/** Creo que tal vez si pueda, gracias a todos los que han comentado, apenas termine el especial les contestaré, sin duda me han llenado de ánimo para lograr esto. **NwN/** ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Que yo me voy a ir a dormir! XD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Vita**

 _~Ella sabe por qué le dedico este cap~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados de la actividad de navidad del foro "Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Jingle Albis [**

 **Go it while you´re young**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando su hija le mostró su carta de navidad inició la locura.

Ni él ni Bisca imaginaron que el verdadero deseo de Navidad de su hija fuese ―además de los libros― el querer conocer a una escritora tan famosa como Miss Script, la autora de la saga "Letras Mágicas" un éxito de ventas mundial entre la población infantil, y por tanto no hallaban como decirle a su hija que tal cosa era imposible de lograr, mucho menos faltando unos pocos días para tal fecha.

 _Pero era su hija, y debían intentarlo._

Mas no solo era el hecho de que Asuka fuese la niña de sus ojos, sino también el hecho de que la pequeña había luchado como una campeona para recuperarse de una neumonía que casi acaba con su vida, y esos libros, los que encontró ella jugando en la biblioteca del hospital, le habían dado los ánimos para luchar y recuperarse, por tanto, para sus padres era algo que no tenía como ser de otra manera.

Debían hacerlo o la navidad de su hija se arruinaría, y ya había pasado todo un año horroroso entre cirugías y doctores, entre terapias y medicina, y por ello era su deber como progenitores el salvar la navidad de la pequeña que significaba más que sus vidas.

Durante días Alzack y Bisca se la pasaron turnando para buscar cada uno de los diez libros de la saga, viajaron a varias ciudades para lograrlo ya que en la mayoría de las tiendas estaban agotados, inclusive el joven padre acampó fuera de una tienda durante toda una noche y madrugada para poder dar con el número cuatro, y ni qué decir del número siete, Bisca tuvo que pelearse con una señora Ballena que usó su trasero para impedirle tomar el libro, lo que esa señora no sabía es que la peliverde había tenido su pasado oscuro y bien sabía defenderse y no tardó mucho en desequilibrar toda la circunferencia de la señora para hacerse con el premio impreso en papel, aunque claro, el dedo que le majó tardó dos días en sanar.

Tampoco se amilanaron cuando una tormenta de nieve atrapó a Alzack mientras viajaba a Bosco a traer el libro nueve y terminó durmiendo en el tren junto con un grupo hippie quienes lo rebautizaron como el alias de "Sombrero de trigo alegre" luego de su baile de vaquero al comer sin darse cuenta un brownie relleno de marihuana. Bizca por su parte, entró a un concurso de belleza improvisado en un centro comercial para hacerse con el tomo dos.

 _Eran padres y cumplirían el deseo de su hija._

Lo cumplirían aunque para el tomo uno tuvieron que aceptar ser cuidadores durante toda una tarde de las ancianas más fastidiosas de la calle, Bisca apenas pudo contenerse de poner en su lugar a esa viejecilla libidinosa que aprovechaba cualquier descuido para pellizcar el trasero de su esposo, el tono cinco lo tuvieron que comprar dos veces puesto que por el cansancio lo terminaron dejando en el autobús, y para cuando tuvieron la saga completa estaban tan cansados de toda la aventura que desistieron de conseguir los boletos que les permitirían asistir a la firma de autógrafos que la escritora daría un día después de navidad.

― **Alzack…** ―la cansada peliverde observó de reojo a su hija entretenida charlando con otra de las niñas en las hamacas del centro comercial―, **creo que debemos decirle Asuka que no podrá conocerla…**

El joven padre se pasó la mano por el cansado rostro, llevaban buscando maneras de lograrlo durante toda la noche pero no había ninguna, lastimosamente no habían podido lograr salvar la navidad de su hija a pesar de que lo intentaron con todas las ganas.

― **Tienes razón, querida, solo…** ―Alzack sonrió con pesar al ver a su hija―, **no sé cómo decírselo, no debimos prometérselo…**

― **Supongo que aún nos falta mucho para ser buenos padres…** ―se recriminó la joven madre pero su cara cambió a una de total alegría cuando su hija llegó corriendo hacia ellos llena de energía y salud.

― **¡Mamá, papá!** ―saltó emocionada mientras se sostenía su sombrero favorito de vaquera―. **¡Allá está Santa! ¿Podemos ir a hablar con él?**

― **Por supuesto que sí, linda** ―sonrió su padre y alzándola en brazos la subió a sus hombros―. **Para eso vinimos aquí… ¡Adelante, vaquera!**

― **¡Arre caballito!** ―gritó de emoción la pequeña mientras era llevado hasta el inusual alto y fornido santa, que, para sorpresa de la pareja les era más que conocido.

― **¿Laxus?** ―pestañeó con sorpresa la peliverde cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba el dichoso Santa― **¿Por qué tu…?**

― **¡Maldita sea!** ―susurró el rubio, ya casi acababa el tiempo a pagar por la apuesta perdida y estaba más que satisfecho de que nadie lo reconociese pero ahora los amigos de su abuelo habían llegado―. **¿Podrían no decir mi nombre?** ―la pareja se aguantó una sonrisilla divertida y asintió.

― **Ara, Laxus** ―una albina mujer le palmeó la espalda―. **Más cuidado con el vocabulario, estás rodeado de niños.**

A pesar de la falsa barba blanca el matrimonio pudo ver claramente como el rubio apretó la mandíbula para ahogar una maldición nueva.

― **Si no me dices que venga no lo creo, Mira** ―una voz conocida por Bisca se hizo presente y sonrió emocionada al ver a su amiga y madrina de bodas junto al que esperaba pronto fuese más que su novio.

 _Su amiga y ese hombre estaban hechos el uno para el otro._

― **¡Erza, Jellal!** ―saludó la peliverde a la pareja y ambos se acercaron a ellos mientras Alzack hacia fila con Asuka para tomarse la foto con el colacho Laxus― **¿Vienen a tomarse una foto con Santa?** ―ambos rieron y asintieron.

― **Hace tiempo no lo hacia** ―comenzó la pelirroja―, **pero creo que esta vez quiero una foto con Santa Claus.**

― **¡Solo los niños pueden así que se jo…!** **¡Auch!** ―reclamaba el rubio pero fue acallado por el codo de una albina.

― **Para eso existen los celulares con cámara** ―le respondió el azulado quien no pudo evitar reírse cuando ―de manera muy poco disimulada―, el rubio le regalaba un gesto con el dedo central muy elocuente, por lo cual Jellal respondió colocándose en fila y grabando en video al Santa lleno de ira.

― **Nadie lo tiene apostando con Mira** ―aportó Erza divertida mientras informaba a su amiga peliverde―, **pero lo que no sabe es que tendrá que acompañarnos vestido así al orfanato.**

― **¿Al orfanato? ¿Irán este año también?**

― **Así es** ―Erza sonrió―. **¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Siempre son bienvenidas manos extra.**

― **Me encantaría, pero prometimos pasar todo el día con Asuka** ―sonrió con pesar―. **Lo siento.**

― **No te preocupes, tal vez el próximo año puedan venir junto con la pequeña, además, su deber como padres es hacerla feliz a ella, en especial ahora que está saludable de nuevo. ¿Andaban comprando los regalos de navidad?**

― **Oh, bueno…** ―Bisca soltó un suspiro―, **esos ya los compramos…**

― **¿Pero?** ―Erza la miró curiosa al ver su expresión de derrota.

― **No conseguimos lo que más quería, creo que la decepcionaremos.**

Erza negó, admiraba mucho a Alzack y a Bisca y jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza el que ellos pudiesen decepcionar a la pequeña.

― **Asuka estará feliz con los regalos que reciba** ―señaló a la pequeña que hablaba con Laxus y se las había ingeniado para hacerlo reír―, **es una niña bondadosa como sus papás, ella entenderá que a veces se quiere más de lo que se puede.**

Bisca asintió con una sonrisa más tranquila, desde luego su hija entendería, había estado subestimando la capacidad de comprensión de su pequeña.

― **¡Mamá! ¡Tía Erza!** ―la pequeña llegó corriendo luego de que una albina de corto cabello le entregara un bastón de dulce― **¡Mira lo que me regalaron!** ―exclamó llena de emoción y agradecimiento en tanto le mostraba a la pelirroja que se había agachado a su lado el bastón de dulce, y para la joven madre no quedó duda de que su hija entendería que no pudiesen cumplir con todos sus deseos de navidad.

― **Erza…** ―la pelirroja subió su mirada hacia su amiga―, **creo que iremos al orfanato, no estaría mal que Asuka aprendiese lo importante de dar en Navidad.**

― **Eso me parece maravilloso** ―agregó Alzack cuando llegó al lado de su esposa― **De seguro a Asuka le gustara jugar con todos los niños del lugar** ―la niña aplaudió emocionada.

― **Los esperaremos allí entonces** ―la mujer sonrió agradecida y sacó su móvil―, **te acabo de mandar la dirección, y de seguro Asuka lo disfrutará, Levy hará una lectura en vivo de su nuevo libro.**

― **¿Levy?** ―interrogó la peliverde en tanto Erza se encaminaba hacia donde la llamaba el azulado.

― **Oh, bueno la mayoría la conoce como Miss Script** ―informó antes de irse―, **tal vez la conozcan. Nos vemos allá.**

Y entonces Alzack y Bisca rompieron a reír.

… _De manera milagrosa, la navidad de su hija estaría completa…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a escribir D:**

 **Para más One Shots Navideños visiten Cannon Island**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompts:**

 **04.** Character A is desperate to find a particular item (book/toy/etc.) as a present for someone, but it's been sold out everywhere. Character B helps.

 **11.** Character A's little sibling/child wants to meet their favorite celebrity/writer/person for Christmas. Character B is said "Christmas present".

 **16.** Character A and Character B have to save Christmas.

 **35.** Visiting santa with your kid.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Hace tiempo quería usar a la familia del Albis en un fic, pues bueno, ya lo hice. xD Esto es para recalcar que muchas veces los padres o las personas que nos quieren se desviven por nosotros, aunque muchas veces ni nos damos cuenta. NwN

¡Y ahora me voy a dormir! XD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	7. Jingle Gale

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! Se supone que iba a terminar esto el 25, ya que se suponía que la iba a pasar sola en la casa comiendo galletas y tomando rompope (lol) pero ese día me secuestraron mis amigos y desde el 25 hasta hoy en la tarde estuve metida en la montaña. **xD** Así que, hasta ahora me pongo a escribir… en fin, espero aún estén interesados en leer sobre la Navidad. **D:**

Demasiadas gracias por sus comentarios, hoy los leí y me sorprendí de recibir tanto apoyo. **QwQ** Cuando termine estos relatos contestaré sus reviews, estoy en una carrera contra reloj, al menos quiero acabar esto antes de que el año termine. **xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dedicado a:**

 **Los amantes del Gale**

 _~Que si le hago bullying a Levy es por envidia, yo preferiría no ser tan alta xD~_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados de la actividad de navidad del foro "Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Jingle Gale [**

 **And crack! You'll take the lead**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La decoración navideña se le había hecho tarde ese año.

Generalmente Levy McGarden no pasaba las fechas de fin de año en su casa propia sino que las pasaba con su familia, pero ese año el clima al norte de Crocus era inclemente y los vuelos habían sido completamente cancelados, por tanto, la joven mujer había tenido que permanecer en Magnolia, pero ya que ella era una optimista por naturaleza, había decido que daría lo mejor de sí para tener una gran Navidad.

 _Y lo primero era decorar su casa._

Tres dias antes de la tan dichosa fecha, la menuda peliceleste comenzó su plan navideño, compró luces de colores, adornos brillantes y obviamente, un increíble árbol de navidad que sería la pieza central de su sala como siempre había sido la tradición en la familia McGarden.

 _Al menos lo sería cuando lo bajaran de la camioneta y lo metieran en la casa._

― **Ese árbol no va a entrar…** ―fue lo que escuchó la joven en el momento en el que el ciprés tocó el césped de su jardín frontal.

― **¿Disculpa?** ―con una ceja alzada la joven McGarden volteó a ver la fuente de la gruesa voz, no fue ninguna sorpresa el encontrarse la cara burlona de su más reciente vecino, Gajeel Redfox, quien ―según los rumores de su vecina Obaba Sama―, era un pandillero busca pleitos que estaba en un programa de protección a testigos por ser buscado por la banda a la que pertenecía y a la que traicionó.

Por supuesto, Levy no creía nada de eso.

Gajeel era un gruñón, por supuesto, prueba de ello es que las veces que lo había saludado deseándole una feliz navidad él solo le había devuelto un gruñido con el ceño fruncido, pero ella estaba segura que lo de vándalo no era cierto.

 _Ella sabía que como en todo lugar, la vecina exagerada y fantasiosa no faltaba._

― **He dicho que el árbol no va a alcanzar** ―respondió inclinándose un poco por sobre la cerca blanca que dividía las propiedades―, **¿acaso la diferencia de altura te impide escuchar bien?** ―agregó burlonamente y sonrió satisfecho cuando las mejillas de la pequeña chica se pusieron rojas de indignación.

― **Oye** ―la pequeña lo señaló con el dedo―, **no sé qué tengas en contra de las personas de mi tamaño pero no es nada cortes decir esas cosas. ¡Así nadie va a hablarte!**

― **¿De verdad?** ―el amplió su sonrisa y Levy McGarden se odió por lo mucho que le gustó verla, en las dos semanas que llevaba observándolo entrar y salir a deshoras de su casa nunca lo había visto más que con el ceño fruncido y con cara de amargado incorregible― **¿Acaso no estamos hablando ahora, enana?**

― **¿¡E-ena-ena!?** ―Levy parpadeó repetidas veces para quitarse la sorpresa de que un prácticamente desconocido le llamase de tal manera― **¿¡Ena-enana!?** ―Gajeel no pudo evitar soltar una risilla divertida al verla intentar decir algo más, el pelinegro estaba por continuar su plática pero su ceño se frunció al ver que uno de los hombres que solía ver entrar y salir de la casa de la chica se acercaba a ellos.

Porque sí, él también la había estado observando.

 _Por curiosidad, se solía decir a sí mismo._

― **¡Hey, Levy!** ―un chico castaño se acercó a la joven que aún intentaba dar una réplica al apelativo que le dio su vecino―. **No hay manera de que ese árbol alcance, ya lo intentamos de todas las formas posibles y Droy y yo ya vamos tarde para el trabajo, no podremos ir a por otro y no volveremos a Magnolia hasta el otro año** ―el chico se disculpó con la mirada, él sabía lo que significaba para la menuda joven el tener al menos eso para esa Navidad― **De verdad lo siento, Levy, quizá puedas conseguir uno de plástico en el centro…** ―la chica soltó un suspiro apenado, de verdad quería ese árbol, pero al parecer ese fin de año se había empeñado en arruinarle todos sus planes.

― **¡Gee hee! ¡Sabía que no entraría!** ―el azabache celebró la mirada envenenada que le dio la chica, por alguna razón desde que se mudó allí la pequeña joven le había llamado la atención.

― **¡Eres un hombre muy odioso!** ―soltó la menuda mujer sorprendiendo a ambos hombres― **¡No es nada divertido no poder tener un árbol de navidad! ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que costó conseguir el árbol perfecto!?** ―Levy se limpió una lágrima traicionera, escoger el árbol era algo que solía hacer con su padre cuando era niña y desde que su padre había muerto era algo que hacía con su mamá honrando esa memoria, y ahora no solo no podría ver a su madre en esa fecha, sino que no tendría un árbol para honrar el recuerdo de su padre.

― **Yo no…**

― **¡Olvídalo!** ―lo cortó la peliceleste― **¿¡Qué va a saber de la navidad un vándalo amargado!?** ―y dándosela la vuelta dejó atónito al joven de larga cabellera azabache.

― **¿Vándalo amargado?** ―esta vez fue el turno del Redfox de parpadear con sorpresa mientras veía a la chica alejarse de la cerca y despedirse de los dos hombres con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro que a Gajeel se le hizo incomoda de ver, así como se le hizo molesto verla acariciar con cariño el enorme árbol que yacía inútil en medio jardín.

El Redfox soltó un bufido y entró a su propia casa poco después de ver como la joven se metía a la de ella con una cara de resignación que aumentó la extraña molestia que estaba experimentando.

Y tal vez por ello, cuando más tarde Levy McGarden salió de su casa dispuesta a ir a comprar un árbol de plástico se sorprendió al ver al _vándalo_ lleno de piercings dañando a su fallido árbol.

― **¡Eres un tonto!** ―molesta como nunca solía estarlo corrió hacia el hombre y pateó su espinilla― **¿¡Por qué haces esto!?**

― **¡AY! ¡AYAYAYAY!** ―el azabache brincó en un pie en tanto se sobaba la pierna dañada― **¿¡Por qué demonios me golpeaste, enana!? ¡AYAYAYAYYYY!** ―otra patada resonó en el lugar.

― **¡Y esa es por decirme enana!**

― **¡AYYAYYY!** ―el azabache maldijo varias veces entre dientes y luego la fulminó con su mirada rubí irradiando enojo― **¿¡Por qué putas golpeas cuando solo quería ayudarte!?**

― **¿¡Ayudarme!?**

― **¡Sí!** ―le señaló las herramientas en el suelo―. **¡Si le cortabas un poco el puto tronco y unas cuantas ramas podias meter el jodido árbol! ¿¡Qué no querías esa estupidez en la sala!?**

― **Y-yo…** ―Levy boqueó un par de veces y miró de las herramientas al árbol y luego hacia el joven― **t-tú…**

― **¡Baah! Como sea…** ―Gajeel se agachó y terminó de cortar el tronco―. **¿Quieres el maldito árbol aún o tendré que pagártelo por cortarlo?**

― **Pero tú…**

― **¿Quieres el árbol o no, enana?**

― **¡No soy enana!** ―le reclamó otra vez molesta.

― **¡Gee hee! Creo que necesitas más un espejo que un árbol.**

― **¡Eres un...! Hey, ¿a dónde vas?**

― **Ya me dio sueño** ―le contestó mientras arrastraba al árbol hasta la casa de la joven―. **No tengo tiempo para perder con una enana** ―sonrió con diversión al abrir la puerta de la casa y escucharla entrar detrás de él.

― **¿¡Hey!? ¡No puedes solo ir y entrar a una casa ajena!**

― **¡Gee hee! Claro que puedo, lo acabo de ser, pequeña Rudolf.**

― **¿¡Pe-pequeña Rudolf!? ¿Q-qué?**

― **Pues lo de Rudolf por la nariz roja que tienes, deberías ponerte una bufanda** ―aconsejó sin prestarle atención al bochorno que provocó en ella y puso de pie y casi sin esfuerzo el árbol sobre el estabilizador de piso que ya estaba instalado en la sala―, **y lo de pequeña, pues por enana** ―le mostró los colmillos al voltearse luego de estabilizar el árbol― **¡Y si me golpeas otra vez tiro el árbol a la chimenea!** ―la amenazó con falsa seriedad acercándose a la caja de adornos y tomando la estrella plateada para colocarla en la parte más alta del árbol luego de mirar curioso el montón de papeles que la joven tenía en la mesa de vidrio junto al sofá.

― **¿Qué estás haciendo?**

― **¿No es obvio?** ―subió los hombros y le restó importancia en tanto colocaba luces desde lo alto― **Te ayudo a decorar, con lo enana que eres de seguro se te termina cayendo el árbol encima cuando intentes decorar aquí arriba** ―soltó un suspiro lleno de pena mientras la miraba de arriba abajo―. **Debe ser difícil tener tu estatura…**

Levy le quitó los adornos de la mano y le señaló la puerta con las mejillas infladas de indignación.

― **¡Ya, ya entendí!** ―Gajeel rió― **Y si me vas a dar las gracias, ahórratelas, odio todo esto y me fastidiaría que al gran yo le den las gracias por ayudar en una tontería como esta** ―el ojirubí se limpió las manos en el pantalón de mezclilla oscura y miró hacia al árbol un momento antes de salirse de la casa.

Levy reaccionó para cuando el chico llegaba a la cerca blanca y la saltaba con facilidad.

― **¡Hey! ¡Hey!** ―lo llamó mientras corría―. **¡Gajeel!** ―agitada pronunció su nombre y sus mejillas aumentaron e l rojo de su agitación por el ejercicio a causa de la pena de llamarlo por el nombre que se supone que no debía saber.

― **¿Cómo sabes mi…?** ―el chico negó con la cabeza― **Olvídalo, seguro la vieja loca de la esquina ya te habló de mí.**

― **Bueno, yo…**

― **O tal vez…** ―entrecerró sospechoso la mirada― **¿Acaso me has estado acosando?**

La cara de Levy McGarden pareció incendiarse por la pena.

― **¡Claro que n-no te ac-acoso!** ―y no lo hacia, que conociese casi el horario del hombre se debía a que cuando ella se sentaba en la terraza a escribir daba la casualidad que lo veía entrar y salir.

― **¿De verdad?** ―volvió a hablar burlonamente― **No me extrañaría que le sacases provecho a tu tamaño espiando a hombres guapos como yo** ―el chico se cruzó de brazos y negó decepcionado― **Tan decente que te veías…**

La joven respiró hondo, apretó los puños y le dio una respuesta:

― **¡ERES UN IDIOTA!** ―gritó a todo pulmón y para su martirió el azabache rompió a reír descaradamente y su risa la acompañó todo el camino de vuelta a su casa, no podía creer que estuvo a punto de disculparse con él y agradecerle por el favor que le había hecho.

 _Sabía que Gajeel no era un vándalo como decía su vecina, pero de que era un idiota, lo era._

O eso fue lo que se repitió día tras día después de lo sucedido, desde ese día se sentía molesta por como manejó la situación, cierto era que él se había portado como un idiota, pero también había sido amable a su inusual manera, además, había algo en la manera en la que miró el árbol antes de irse que le había llamado la atención, por alguna razón le recordó la manera en que su mamá miraba el árbol cuando terminaban de decorarlo, como si viese a alguien especial en él.

 _Y ese pensamiento no se le salió de la cabeza._

Cuando Navidad llegó pensó en ir y arreglar las cosas, pero cuando tocó el timbre de la casa del chico nadie salió, lo intentó un par de horas más tarde pero tampoco dio resultado, pero si había algo que le habían enseñado a Levy era a ser persistente y por tanto, luego de volver del orfanato en donde había disfrutado mucho junto con sus amigos haciendo una visita navideña y compartiendo con los niños que escucharon emocionados como ella y una pequeña niña llamada Asuka leían juntas fragmentos de sus libros, lo volvió a intentar.

Nada.

 _Su vecino enojón y molesto no contestaba._

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la grada que daba a la entrada de Gajeel, lo esperaría ahí y no le importaba que la chismosa de su vecina de seguro ya estuviese inventando jugosos chismes sobre ellos dos.

Para cuando el reloj dio las siete de la noche su persistencia fue recompensada al ver la cara gruñona de su vecino acercarse a ella.

― **¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Levy?**

La chica lo miró con sorpresa de que el usase su nombre.

― **Hey, te estoy hablando…** ―soltó un gruñido y sacó las llaves de su abrigo―, **si solo vienes a pestañear como un borrego será mejor que te vayas. Hoy no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.**

― **¿Estás bien?** ―fue lo único que pudo decir, puede que no lo conociese nada pero estaba segura de que ocurría algo con él.

― **No es como que te importe como estoy.**

― **Oye…** ―la chica se levantó de la grada y le tocó el hombro―, **sé que fui muy mal agradecida contigo aquel día, lo siento, de verdad…** ―bajó la vista apenada―, **me hiciste un gran favor ese día, y aunque no te conozco puedo decir que algo te sucede, si puedo ayudarte…**

― **No, no puedes ayudarte** ―cortó enojado y se sacudió la mano de la chica del hombro―. **Alguien que piensa que la navidad es tener un árbol perfecto en medio de su perfecta sala no lo entendería.**

― **¡Espera un momento, yo no pienso que…!** ―y entonces Levy comprendió, lo que había visto en la mirada de su vecino aquel día era dolor y añoranza, Gajeel, al igual que su madre y ella misma extrañaba a alguien importante.

― **¿Piensas qué?**

― **¿Era un familiar?**

Gajeel la miró con sorpresa y luego endureció el gesto.

― **No sé de qué hablas** ―mintió y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Levy no desistió.

― **En mi caso fue mi papá, murió un día antes del fin de año** ―el azabache se quedó estático en el umbral de la puerta, la voz llena de nostalgia y tristeza de la chica bajó sus defensas―, **nadie lo esperaba, cuando despertamos al día siguiente él no lo hizo…** ―la peliceleste se abrazó a si misma―. **Su parte favorita de la navidad era escoger y decorar el árbol de navidad, decía que debíamos honrar nuestro apellido…** ―soltó una risita divertida, su padre se tomaba en serio todo lo que tenía que ver con árboles y plantas.

― **¿Su apellido?** ―preguntó inevitablemente curiosa al escucharla reír luego de la tristeza evidente.

― **McGarden…** ―soltó un suspiro―, **según decía nuestros antepasados inventaron la jardinería… o eso decía el tatarabuelo…. Si me preguntas a mí, el tatarabuelo de seguro se llevaría de maravilla con Obaba Sama…**

― **¿Obaba Sama?**

― **La anciana de la esquina** ―explicó la menuda mujer―, **la que dice que eres un vándalo que huye de su vieja banda…**

Gajeel no esperó el ataque de cálida risa que experimentó.

 _Él llevaba un año sin poder reír de verdad._

Levy no pudo evitar reír junto con él.

― **Fue mi abuelo…** ―habló el chico cuando pudo contener la risa y se limpiaba las lágrimas, tal vez de la risa, tal vez por el recuerdo―. **Murió en la tarde de navidad… siempre nos obligaba a adornar el árbol, yo odiaba hacerlo, ese año decidí no ir a casa hasta que terminaran las decoraciones y así escaparme de eso… el día de navidad el abuelo encendió el árbol antes de la hora usual, se sentó en su mecedora y ya no despertó… Cuando yo llegué me dieron un par de esferas de adorno, el abuelo las había guardado para que yo las pusiera…**

Levy guardó silencio.

 _¿Qué decir luego de eso?_

Ningún libro, ni escuela, ni trabajo te prepara para hablar en ese tipo de momentos.

― **Sabes…** ―habló la chica luego de varios minutos―, **no pude decorar bien la parte alta de mi árbol… ¡Pero no por mi tamaño!** ―aclaró con rapidez y se abochornó por eso, Gajeel aguantó una sonrisa―. **Es- es decir… se me acabaron los adornos, por casualidad no tendrás… adornos ex-extra…**

― **¡Claro que n…!** ―se calló al entender lo que tramaba ese pequeña peliceleste― **¡Eres una enana molesta! ¡Te prestaré adornos porque soy una gran persona generosa, pero más vale que los cuides! ¿Entendido?**

― **Entendido…** ―respondió con una sonrisa cómplice que Gajeel le devolvió― **¡Y no soy enana!**

― **Puedes discutir lo que quieras pero de que lo eres lo eres…**

― **¡Eres un…!**

― **¿Un idiota?** ―le mostró los colmillos―. **Para ser escritora tienes un vocabulario muy pequeño… ¡Gee hee! Bueno, todo se parece al dueño…**

― **¡Gajeel!** ―se detuvo y lo miró sospechosa―. **¿Cómo sabes que soy escritora? Nadie lo sabe, es una de las razones por las que elegí vivir aquí…**

― **Ehmm…** ―el chico se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

― **¿¡Acaso eres un acosador!?** ―se apartó de él un par de pasos.

― **¡Oe! ¿¡Por qué te alejas!?** ―chilló avergonzado― **¡No soy un acosador!**

― **¿Entonces como lo sabías?**

― **Bueno…** ―carraspeó y Levy encontró divertido verlo abochornado, tal vez ahora entendía porque el parecía divertirle el llamarla enana―, **cuando entré a tu sala a dejar el árbol vi un manuscrito en la mesa de tu sala… tú…** ―carraspeó de nuevo―, **tú seudónimo se me hizo conocido y lo busqué en internet…**

― **Entonces si eres un acosador…** ―fingiendo horror la chica bajó las dos gradas que separaban la entrada de la casa de Gajeel del jardín frontal― **Miedo…**

― **¿¡Qué no lo soy!? ¿¡Qué no me estás escuchando!?**

― **Pues me siento acosada…**

― **¡Eso ya no es culpa mía!**

― **Me has hecho sentir insegura…**

― **¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Solo estás siendo dramática!**

Levy rió y Gajeel suspiró aliviado al ver que solo le gastaba una broma.

― **Al parecer lo que tienes de enana lo tienes de malvada…** ―negó con la cabeza― **¿Vas a querer los adornos?**

― **Sí** ―afirmó con una sonrisa con la que contagió al azabache―, **y apúrate, debes colocarlos porque yo no alcanzo y luego tenemos que ir a una cena de navidad.**

― **¿Tenemos?** ―el chico alzó una de sus curiosas cejas llenas de piercings.

― **He decidido que si voy a tener un acosador como vecino al menos debo conocerlo un poco mejor, además…** ―le miró apenada―, **se supone que debía invitar a alguien, es la primera vez que celebro la navidad lejos de mi familia, mis amigos me invitaron, pero todos van con alguien, me sentiré aislada si no voy con alguien…**

― **¡Ja! ¿Acaso me estás invitando a salir?**

― **Bueno, yo… solo… no hablo de parejas, los demás invitan amigos y familia, Mirajane siempre dice que entre más mejor… pero si no quieres…**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―el chico soltó su muletilla― **¿Y te importa si yo llevo a alguien?**

― **¿A alguien?** ―la boca de Levy formó una "O" perfecta, por supuesto, de seguro alguien como él tendría pareja.

Ahora ella se sentía una idiota.

― **No… no hay problema…**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―repitió mientras entraba a la casa― **¡Lilly ven, nos invitaron a una fiesta!**

La pequeña McGarden se guardó su molestia, si la mujer de Gajeel estaba allí al menos le hubiese abierto la puerta cuando estuvo tocando todo el día.

― **Espero que haya pescado, Lilly ama el pescado… ¿Cierto Lilly?** ―un maullido fue la respuesta.

Y la cara de Levy fue un poema al darse cuenta de la identidad de "Lilly"

― **¿Un ga-gato?** ―señaló incrédula al pequeño minino de negro pelaje que se subió al hombro del chico.

― **Por supuesto que un gato** ―sonrió burlón― **¿qué esperabas? ¿Una mujer curvilínea?**

― **Y-yo no…**

― **Bah, debes saber algo de mí** ―continuó mientras cerraba la puerta, en ese momento Levy notó la bolsa con una caja adentro, entendió que allí estaban las esferas navideñas del abuelo de Gajeel―, **me gustan las mujeres menudas…**

La cara de Levy se puso más roja que las luces navideñas con las que su árbol estaba decorado y que alumbraban de manera perfecta los adornos nuevos que puso su vecino ―no tan― gruñón, Gajeel Redfox.

La siguiente navidad Levy la celebró con su familia.

 _Su vecino la acompañó._

… _Navidad era una buena época para conocer a una suegra…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a escribir D:**

 **Para más One Shots Navideños visiten Cannon Island**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompts** :

 **12.** Character A can't travel to see their family on Christmas, so they invite their grumpy loner neighbor Character B.

 **27.** "That tree is not going to fit…" "I knew it wouldn't fit."

 **32.** Decorating the tree

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Huehuehue… espero no haya quedado extraño, no sabía cómo proyectar la situación al inicio pero la verdad me gustó como quedó. xD

Y para las personas bajitas, en serio, no tengo nada en su contra, de ello las encuentro increíblemente adorables. *3*/ xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	8. Jingle Cobina

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡No, no me he dormido! Me puse a ver una película… 7w7)r Pues bueno, ahora el Cobina… xD ¡Que lo disfruten!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Los amigos…**

 _~Estúpidos, fastidiosos y lo que quieran, pero son un tesoro en la vida~_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados de la actividad de navidad del foro "Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Jingle Cobina [**

 **Hear our voices rings**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Su plan de Navidad era simple.

De hecho ni siquiera debía de considerarse plan, ese día se habían levantado a las tres de la tarde y no tenían ganas de ir a ningún lado por lo que unánimemente ambos habían declarado que ese día no se levantarían de la cama y verían lo que fuese que estuviesen dando en la tele.

 _Y en época de navidad, películas de navidad._

Erik soltó un suspiro hondo cuando la tercera entrega del niño abandonado en esas fechas festivas inició, a diferencia de él, Kinana sonrió emocionada, ella amaba esas películas, le decía que le recordaban su niñez cuando sus papás la dejaban con su niñera mientras ellos se iban de viaje a buscar nuevas especies de serpientes, no por algo eran herpetólogos tan destacados, y no por nada ella había terminado siguiendo sus pasos convirtiéndose también en una herpetóloga.

 _Y el destino hizo lo demás._

O al menos así pareciese si se tenía en cuenta que su actual novio era un _friki_ de las serpientes que conoció en una conferencia abierta en la Universidad de Magnolia, y aunque su relación aún no tenía un nombre definido, disfrutaba mucho de ella.

 _Había algo muy especial en compartir lo que se ama con alguien que lo ama de igual medida._

― **Erik…** ―la chica la llamó cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar por cuarta vez― **Erik…** ―se levantó un poco y observó al chico durmiendo.

Sonrió.

No era la primera vez que él se dormía viendo una película, él prefería ver documentales de animales y naturaleza antes que la ficción Fairywoodense, ella aún se extrañaba que él no hubiese optado por una carrera enfocada en la naturaleza, pero bueno, quizá, si tenía suerte ―se decía a si misma―, algún día le preguntaría el por qué.

 _De verdad quería una relación duradera con él._

― **Erik…** ―le llamó de nuevo y el chico abrió los ojos de manera perezosa.

― **Oh…** ―el pelirrojo se pasó la mano por la cara y escuchó el móvil.

― **Lleva un rato sonando** ―la mujer le informó y volvió su mirada a la televisión.

― **¿Siete llamadas perdidas?** ―Erik miró extrañado el móvil, de verdad estaba cansado, él tenía un oído muy fino y que su móvil no lo despertara era inusual.

― **¿Tienes trabajo hoy?**

― **No…** ―Erik se levantó de la cama―, **algo quieren estos idiotas…** ―chistó los dientes―. **Mejor no les contesto, además prometí pasar todo el día contigo…**

― **Por lo que me has contado de ellos** ―comenzó la joven con una sonrisa amable―, **son bastante insistentes, creo que es mejor que contestes.**

Erik alzó los hombros y se fue a contestar al pasillo, si esos decían alguna de sus estupideces no quería que Kinana escuchara por error, en especial si tenía en cuenta la chillona voz de Sorano.

― **¿Qué?** ―contestó de mala manera, de esa forma pondría de una vez su humor sobre la mesa y no fastidiarían tanto― **¿Eh? ¿Fiesta hoy?** **No, no tengo ganas** ―chasqueó la lengua y escuchó la réplica―. **Olvídenlo… ¿Y yo por qué voy a saber dónde está Jellal?** ―mintió con facilidad, claro que sabía dónde estaba su amigo y jefe, pero si esos llegaban a arruinarle el día al azulado y a su novia Jellal terminaría vengándose llenándolos de trabajo para que no lo repitieran nunca más―. **¿Qué me importa que ustedes estén aburridos? ¡Olvídenlo, yo no tengo planeada ninguna fiesta!** ―varios suplicas se escucharon del otro lado de la línea―. **No, yo pasaré Navidad solo y tranquilo en mi casa, vayan y jodan a Macbeth, según sé sale temprano aunque dijo algo de estar ligando con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, algo así, la verdad dejé de escucharlo cuando mencionó otra de sus aventuras…** ―Erik rió y al otro lado de la línea soltaron un par de carcajadas―. **Sí, debiste dejarlo rubio, tal vez así deja de ser tan promiscuo…** **¿Oye, le tomaste fotos al estilo rubia tonta?** ―volvió a reír y luego movió la cabeza de lado a lado y regresó a su papel de fastidiado― **Como sea, ayer estuve haciendo mucho papeleo en la casa para poder tomarme las vacaciones en enero** ―algo importante ya que Kinana le pidió que le acompañase a una búsqueda de especies en el continente de Álvarez―, **tengo sueño y ustedes me fastidian.**

Y sin decir más, colgó.

Erik Cobra era un hombre simple.

 _Si le daba por hacer algo lo hacía, y si no, no._

Por ello, cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono, volvió a la cama, abrazó a la hermosa mujer de cabello morado y se volvió a dormir.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse el televisor seguía trasmitiendo películas navideñas pero el sol había descendido hasta casi desaparecer y Kinana estaba dormida en sus brazos.

― **Al final ni ella aguanta tanta tontería navideña…** ―sonrió divertido y se levantó de la cama, pediría una pizza y un pastel navideño por express, algo que le sorprendió de ella cuando la conoció es que ella no estaba obsesionada con celebrar las fechas festivas y la Navidad ―aparte de las películas―, le daba tan lo mismo como a él.

Otra cosa que compartían.

 _O eso pensaba él._

Erik no tardó mucho en hacer el pedido y preparar el café, para cuando estuvo hecho la nieve había empezado a caer con suavidad y el reloj marcaba las siete de la noche, el timbre sonó y el pelirrojo tomó su billetera para pagar la pizza y el pastel, abrió la puerta y entonces maldijo para sus adentros.

― **¿¡Qué demonios!?**

― **¡SORPRESA!** ―unos silbatos inflables lo golpearon en la cara― **¡Como sabíamos que estarías triste y solo en Navidad entonces ya sabes… ¡Sorpresa!** ―la chica albina soltó una risotada mientras se sostenía del castaño a su lado, Erik no tuvo necesidad de acercarse a olfatear el alcohol, la peste le llegaba desde donde estaba.

― **Y les dije que no quería que me fastidiaran…** ―el pelirrojo miró con disimulo el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, la razón de que aún no les hubiese hablado de Kinana era porque no querían que la espantaran, sus amigos solían tomarse como un trabajo serio el evaluar a la pareja de sus miembros, tres de sus ex´s habían pasado ―sufrido― por eso, hasta ahora la única que había pasado el juicio de Crime Sorcière ―como llamaban a su grupo de amigos desde la secundaria―, había sido la pelirroja novia de Jellal, y había sido por dos motivos:

 _Ellos le temían a esa Erza._

Y

 _También le temían a Jellal._

Por tanto era intocable.

 _Y ellos no eran suicidas como para meterse en medio de esa pareja que se notaba a leguas que se amaban como idiotas._

― **Oh~** ―La joven albina hizo un puchero― **Y eso que te trajimos regalo…**

― **¿Regalo?** ―Erik alzó una ceja, ellos sabían que él odiaba los regalos, en especial los de ellos ya que solían ser de lo más ridículos y vergonzosos― **Lo que sea mi regalo pueden metérselo por el cu…**

― **¡Sorpresa!** ―una ―¿un?― rubia entró en su campo de visión chillando de manera aguda― **¡Tú regalo soy yo!** ―y sin darle tiempo de procesar nada, la ―¿él?― rubia se tiró sobre Erik, lo envolvió en un abrazo digno de la fuerza de una boa constrictora― **¡Oh mira, Muérdago!** ―dijo de pronto y le plantó un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

― **¿¡Erik!?** ―la voz de una asombrada y algo dolida de Kinana hizo que el pelirrojo reaccionara y se sacase de encima a la persona que lo abrazaba.

― **Espera Kinana, no es lo que…**

― **Así que estabas solo…** ―una voz conocida lo hizo girar la cabeza y por fin identifico a la persona que acababa de dañar la relación con mejor base que había tenido en su vida **―, eres un mal amigo, Erik…**

― **¿¡Macbeth!? ¿Pero qué putas?**

― **¿Macbeth?**

― **No, no es lo que piensas, Kinana…** ―la miró asustado― **¡Es un hombre!** ―la joven parpadeó más confundida que antes y Erik supo que su cara estaba roja a pesar de su tez morena― **¡Es decir… yo… él y yo no…!**

― **Oh…** ―la chica miró a todos en la sala―, **son tus amigos… ahora recuerdo que mencionaste sus nombres…**

― **¿Nos mencionó?** ―Macbeth se quitó la peluca y se acomodó el cabello―. **Entonces al parecer eres especial, chica… Erikcito nunca nos menciona…**

― **¿Erikcito?** ―Kinana ahogó una sonrisa al ver la cara de vergüenza de Erik.

― **Muy especial… muy especial…** ―respondió una muy borracha Sorano mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

― **Y qué sepas que él no es mi tipo, mi tipo es un chico alto y de cabello largo…** ―informó Macbeth con una sonrisa traviesa―, **y tampoco soy el tipo de Erikcito, de lo contrario hubieses visto una danza de lenguas apasionadas que…**

― **Macbeth, ya detente** ―le amenazó Cobra con la mirada, no quería ni imaginar algo así―. **¿Y por qué diablos traías eso puesto?**

― **Bueno** ―el chico se echó el cabello para atrás―, **Sorano me mencionó que morías por verme como una** _ **rubia tonta**_ ―le cerró un ojo y sonrió vengativo―, **así que decidí cumplirte el deseo de Navidad… ¿No soy bondadoso, acaso?**

― **Y el beso fue un toque extra…** ―se burló el otro castaño que había caído sentado al piso y ahora elevaba su móvil al aire.

― **¿¡Qué!?** ―gritaron Macbeth y Erik al mismo tiempo.

Sorano rió.

― **¡Borra esa mierda ahora!** ―ordenó a Erik.

― **Te juro que si se la mandas a alguien haré de tú año nuevo un infierno, Racer…** ―amenazó Macbeth.

― **Ups…** ―el castaño entrecerró la mirada―, **le iba a dar borrar y creo que la envié…**

― **¡Eres un imbécil! ¿¡A quién putas se la enviaste?** ―interrogó un muy molesto Erik mientras que un furioso Macbeth le quitaba el móvil al castaño y le obsequiaba una ―nada navideña― patada en las ―tampoco navideñas― _esferas_.

― **Nos salvamos…** ―respiró el chico de cabello bicolor―, **se la mandó solo a Jellal** ―el pelirrojo sintió alivio pero igual aprovechó para majarle el pie al castaño― **seguro se va reír pero él no… maldita sea…**

― **¿Y ahora qué?**

― **¡La mandó al chat grupal!**

― **¿¡Qué!?**

― **Oh, maldita… sea…**

― **¿¡QUÉ!?** ―repitió el pelirrojo y el pálido chico de cabello bicolor le mostró lo que significaba el fin de ambos:

" _¡Esta foto se verá genial en las tarjetas de navidad!"_

― _Ultear Milko "bitch"_

Racer no se levantó del suelo lo que restó de la noche.

Y mientras Macbeth y Cobra imaginaban todo el año de burlas por venir, Sorano reía como loca en el sillón y Kinana sonrió al ver lo bien que se llevaban los amigos de Erik entre ellos.

 _Eso era algo bueno._

La verdad era que Kinana siempre había querido celebrar la navidad con una reunión llena de calidez y diversión.

… _Y en las siguientes navidades seguiría disfrutando de la compañía de todos ellos…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a escribir D:**

 **Para más One Shots Navideños visiten Cannon Island**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompts:**

 **23.** "Hey, look, mistletoe…"

 **30.** Watching christmas movies

 **39.** "Suprise! Your gift is me

 **42.** "Hey, we knew you were alone this Christmas so ya'know… Surprise!"

 **43.** "This photo is going to look amazing on Christmas cards"

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

xD No pude evitarlo, amo demasiado a Crime Sorciere y como la navidad también es sobre la amistad, debía de usar a estos chicos. *Corazones corazones* ¿Qué creen que hará Ultear con esa foto? 7w7)r

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	9. Jingle Stingue

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Bueno, luego de este ya solo me faltan dos, supongo que saben cuáles parejas son las restantes. **7w7)r** Por cierto, si encuentran algún error me disculpo, estoy escribiendo y publicando de una y apenas y re leo lo escrito, de verdad quiero acabar con todos antes de que el año finalice ,aunque ahora que ya son las tres de la mañana me iré a dormir y seguiré luego. **xD**

Espero lo disfruten. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Nymus y Kira**

 _~Las mieles del BL están en sus ADN´s~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados de la actividad de navidad del foro "Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Jingle Stingue [**

 **Dashing through the snow**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Había muchas razones por las que no era bueno molestar a su jefa.

Y una de ellas era que… bueno, era su jefa, y Minerva Orlando se tomaba en serio muchas cosas en su vida, y entre ellas se encontraban dos que hicieron que la noche de Navidad de Sting no fuese la que esperó, porque Minerva se tomaba muy ―muy― en serio su papel como jefa y dueña de la cafetería y pastelería más reconocida de Magnolia y Oak, y más importante aún, la señorita Orlando se tomaba muy en serio cualquier afrenta en contra de ella o su negocio.

 _Muy, muy, muy en serio._

Y por ello, el que Sting se atreviese a irse sin avisarle hacía dos días había acabado en él atrapado como único empleado la noche de navidad en la solitaria cafetería a la que nadie acudía porque era obvio que todos estarían calientitos en sus casas disfrutando de una deliciosa cena con un jugoso pavo que seguramente chorrearía delicioso jugo aceitoso de su dorada piel henchida por algún relleno de verduras condimentadas a la perfección y jamón bien curado que él no podría probar por estar allí encerrado.

Una mierda.

 _Una reverenda mierda_.

Y no había manera de que una mierda mejorara.

― **¿Seguirás aquí toda la noche?** ―la voz que siguió al sonido de la campanilla que indicaba un cliente sacó de su maldecir interno al chico rubio con delantal.

― **¡Rogue!** ―el chico de ojos azules sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver al pelinegro que acababa de llegar― **¿Qué haces aquí?**

― **Pues me sacaron de la biblioteca pública** ―respondió con simpleza y se sentó en una mesa de la esquina― **¿El wi-fi está encendido, verdad?** ―preguntó sin prestarle atención abriendo su lap top.

― **¡Oye!** ―el rubio reclamó indignado― **¿Acaso solo viniste a seguir con esa estúpida investigación?**

― **¿Estúpida investigación?** ―le volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido― **¿Te das cuenta que estás hablando de mi tesis?**

― **Para lo que me importa…**

― **No fui yo quien se escapó de su turno para ver la final del futbol, así que no te desquites conmigo.**

― **¡Pero era un clásico no solo la final!** ―pataleó contra el suelo― **¡Tú también estabas emocionado!**

― **Sí, y me quedé aquí haciendo mi turno, igual** ―puso los ojos en blanco cuando Sting hizo un mohín aniñado para ganarse su lastima.

― **No te serviré nada** ―refunfuñó cuando el chico continuó ignorando.

― **Nadie te pidió nada.**

― **Sabes…** ―continuó el rubio mientras se arrecostaba en el mostrador **―, eres odioso, por eso estás haciendo la tesis en Navidad en lugar de estar en una fiesta… ¡Por eso no tienes amigos!**

Rogue soltó una risilla irónica y lo volteó a ver divertido.

― **¿Acaso no recuerdas que a mí me invitaron a más fiestas que a ti?** ―le recordó con aire de superioridad― **Y si no fuese porque Rufus y Orga tuvieron que ir a Oak estaría con ellos, o si Yukino y Minerva no estuviesen en la sucursal de Oak dando esa fiesta para los nuevos inversores estaría cenando la comida que la Señorita no volverá a prepararte….** ―le recordó con una sonrisa maliciosa y el chico de ojos azules apretó la mandíbula.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

― **No me estás agradando, Rogue…**

― **¿De verdad?** ―el chico tecleó un par de cosas en su portátil y luego soltó un suspiro―. **Y yo que pensé que venir aquí no te haría sentir solo…** ―lo volteó a ver, subió los hombros y cerró el aparato―, **pero si solo te estoy fastidiando, mejor me voy…**

― **¡No!** ―El rubio corrió a la mesa y le impidió ponerse de pie― **¡Quédate!** ―le palmeó el hombro varias veces― **Era una broma, Rogue. Iluminas mi noche más que las lucecitas del árbol mal adornado de la Señorita…**

Rogue rió y volvió a abrir la lap top.

― **¿Sabes lo que te hará si se da cuenta que dijiste eso, verdad?**

― **Sí** ―le restó importancia con la mano―, **pero sé que tu no le dirás…**

― **Bueno…**

― **¡No te atreverías!** ―Sting entrecerró la mirada― **¡Rogue!**

― **Quizás un café caliente y un pastel de zanahoria impidan que abra mi boca para hablar…** ―sugirió sin sutileza.

― **Eres un maldito manipulador…** ―el rubio suspiró derrotado y se fue a cumplir con el pedido, cuando sirvió el chantaje del azabache la cafetería recibió a un par de clientes y Rogue se dedicó a su tesis y a comer el soborno.

Cierto que había ido a ver Sting―aunque no lo admitiese― pero obtener comida gratis no estaba mal.

 _Especialmente si fastidiaba al rubio un poco._

Y así las horas pasaron lentamente.

Contrario a lo pensado por Rogue, Sting no se quedó hablando en la mesa con él cuando los clientes volvieron a desaparecer, al contrario, aprovechando que él estaba ahí el chico se fue a la bodega a hacer el inventario que Minerva le exigió y se desapareció por completo, al final Rogue solo era un alma solitaria en una cafetería desierta en el día de Navidad.

 _Una verdadera mierda._

― **Nevó…** ―susurró mientras veía a través de la pared de cristal de la cafetería―, el día había estado frío pero no lo suficiente como para que nevara de esa manera, soltó un suspiro que se convirtió en vaho al salir como una exhalación.

― **¿Quieres dar un paseo?** ―la voz del ojiazul lo sorprendió y se regó un poco del café en la pierna, por suerte estaba lo suficientemente frío como para no tirarle el vaso a Sting en la cabeza.

― **Estás loco** ―tomó una servilleta y se secó el pantalón, la ventaja de usar ropa negra casi todo el tiempo es que la mayoría de las manchas eran fácilmente disimulables― **Afuera hace demasiado frío, idiota.**

― **Oh, vamos…** ―Sting se acercó y se sentó junto a él―, **son pasadas las nueve de la noche, nadie va a venir y siento que voy a arrancarme el cabello si sigo encerrado aquí… ¡Vamos!** ―con la intensidad de un mocoso en navidad comenzó a golpear el hombro del azabache con la cabeza― **¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, es navidad! ¡Hagamos una caminata navideña! ¿Sí? ¡Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!**

Rogue se mordió la mejilla para no reír.

 _Sting podía ser adorable e irresistiblemente fastidioso cuando quería algo de él._

Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, él también estaba fastidiado de estar encerrado en cuatro paredes.

― **Bien, ya… ¡Que fastidioso!** ―fingió tedio―, **pero apaga todo, cierra con llave y pon la alarma. No quiero volver para encontrar que esto se incendió o que robaron todo…**

Sting asintió con una enorme sonrisa porque de todos modos pensaba hacerlo, no tenía planeado volver a la cafetería después de la caminata, él quería mostrarle a Rogue su regalo de navidad. Ya vería como librarse de la ira de su jefa, de hecho la enorme venta que había hecho el día anterior a Jellal y Erza para la fiesta de empleados de la compañía en la que ella trabajaba alegraría lo suficiente a la Señorita para que no lo matase.

 _O al menos eso esperaba._

― **¡Listo!** ―avisó al azabache mientras se intentaba colocar la bufanda sin mucho éxito.

― **Dame eso…** ―Rogue le quitó la cálida tela de las manos y con cuidado ―y su usual perfeccionismo―, la envolvió en el cuello del chico―. **Es el colmo que aún no sepas hacer esto…**

― **La verdad es que me gusta que** _ **me lo hagas… me gusta mucho que me lo hagas…**_ _―_ le respondió con un sugerente tono y un evidente doble sentido que hizo sonrojar al azabache.

― **Estás muy calentón para el frío que hace…** ―intentó bajarle un poco a la situación, lo menos que quería es que se les saliese de las manos el coqueteo y terminaran siendo grabados en plena acción en las cámaras de seguridad de la cafetería―. **Salgamos de una vez.**

― **Como mandes…** ―la sonrisa del rubio le indicó que apenas estaba iniciando.

Rogue sonrió.

 _Esa era la calidez que le hacia falta a su Navidad._

O eso pensó antes de que el frío real de la noche lo azotase con toda su fuerza, no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que iniciasen su caminata y ya se encontraba tiritando de frío a pesar de su camisa de manga larga, los guantes, la bufanda y de estar usando dos abrigos, y lo que era peor, el café que mojó su pierna ahora se sentía como un pedazo de hielo pegado a su pierna.

 _Estaba seguro que hasta tenía escarcha en sus pestañas._

― **¡Esta caminata de navidad fue una idea de mierda!** ―reventó de pronto y Sting le miró divertido― **¡Mis jodidas bolas ya deben de estar azules!**

― **¿Tú crees?** ―preguntó malicioso― **Si quieres puedo echar un vistazo…**

― **¡No estoy jugando, Sting!**

― **Ni yo…** ―se acercó al azabache y susurró en su oído―, **si me dejas echar una mirada te prometo que me haré cargo de lo que vea…**

― **Eres un…** ―Rogue soltó una carcajada por el descaro del rubio, después de todo había empezado a salir con él por ese descaro odiosamente encantador.

― **¿Un príncipe encantador que se preocupa por su amado?** ―volvió a sonreír―. **Claro que lo soy, encanto…** ―le tomó la mano enguantada, y se la besó con cariño, sorprendiendo a Rogue **― y de verdad te entiendo…** ―las mejillas del chico de ojos color rubí se encendieron y combinaron con su nariz violentada por el frío―. **Mira, también están congeladas…**

― **¡Eres un maldito degenerado!** ―reclamó divertido cuando la mano de Sting guió a la propia hacia la entrepierna del rubio.

― **Es mi encanto, y lo sabes.**

― **Lo sé…** ―admitió con un suspiro― **¿Quieres dejarte de estupideces y llevarme a tu casa? Sé muy bien que eso pretendías con todo esto** ―esta vez fue el turno del rubio para sonrojarse.

― **Vaya, y yo que pensé que sería más difícil convencerte…**

― **Tómalo como tu regalo de navidad…**

― **Hecho, pero solo si te incluyes en el paquete.**

Rogue puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar otra vez, cuando llegó a la casa de Sting encontró un verdadero regalo de navidad acurrucado a la par de la chimenea eléctrica junto con otro gatito de chaleco azul.

… _Desde ese día sus navidades se celebrarían con dos adorables integrantes más…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a escribir D:**

 **Para más One Shots Navideños visiten Cannon Island**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompts:**

 **10.** Character A is stuck working in coffee shop on Christmas Day and Character B is the lonely soul spending their whole day there.

 **36.** Snowed in.

 **38.** "This Christmas walk was a shit idea, my balls are fucking blue!"

 **41.** "Baby, it's cold outside"

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¿Qué puedo decir? El Stingue ya pudo conmigo. xD Por cierto, me lo suelen preguntar, yo no escribo pensando en Ukes o Semes, para mí eso es algo ilógico, no se tienen que someter a un papel todo el tiempo, cierto que considero a Sting más descarado que Rogue, pero Rogue también puede tomar un papel dominante, eso es lo que se me hace divertido en las relaciones, no me gusta encasillarlos y menos terminar "Afeminizando" un personaje solo por cumplir esa norma que para mí ―recalco el para mí― es absurda porque al final parece una relación típica hombre macho/mujer delicada y para eso mejor escribo hetero :x. Si el pj es inherentemente masculino así lo voy a dejar, aunque si es medio afeminado pues lo uso afeminado ―como me pasa con Macbeth xD― no es que esté en contra de los hombres más delicados, es solo cuestión de que intento mantener el IC 7w7)r En fin… espero les gustase, ahora me voy a dormir. xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	10. Jingle Laxjane

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Holo! .o./** Por si no termino el Jerza a tiempo les deseo de una vez un **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!** Que sus vidas se llenen de cosas buenas y si suceden malas sean pronto superadas por más bendiciones.

De corazón gracias por todas y cada una de sus lecturas, gracias por cada una de sus palabras en los comentarios y gracias por disfrutar de esto que hago. **¡FELIZ VIDA!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **A los gentiles…**

 _~A quienes no les duele regalar una sonrisa, regalar apoyo, regalar bendiciones~_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados de la actividad de navidad del foro "Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Jingle LaxJane [**

 **And sing this sleighing song**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Se suponía que tenía todas las chances de ganar.

Eso era lo que se repetía el jefe de piso de Fairy Tail mientras caminaba enojado por los pasillos de la compañía, pero no, el 99.99% de chances de ganar no fueron suficientes para ganar la apuesta contra la jefa de recursos humanos y por ello detestaba salir de su oficina, odiaba con toda su alma el estúpido abrigo de lana con un reno de nariz roja que había tenido que ponerse al perder la apuesta.

Suspiró hondo cuando vio a uno de sus empleados aguantar una risilla, no lo culpaba, él se burlaría de quien usase un abrigo así, pero igual le dirigió una de sus severas miradas y se regocijo un poco al verlo huir del lugar.

 _Sí, el seguía siendo el jefe Dreyar._

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y dejó salir el aire contenido, al fin y al cabo su oficina era su santuario y nada podría fastidiarlo.

 _¿Cierto?_

No.

― _ **Era Rodolfo un reno,**_ _ **que tenía la nariz, roja como un tomate y de un brillo singular~**_ ―el rubio cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara. _¿Cómo lo había olvidado?_ La razón de que hiciese esa apuesta era a causa de esa cantaleta que la mujer en la oficina de arriba se tenía desde que inició el bendito diciembre, justo como cada año sucedía.

 _Todos y cada uno de los cinco años que llevaban trabajando juntos._

Y sí, la apuesta había sido contemplada para librarse de esas canciones fastidiosas, y era a prueba de todo, esa simple, él era un experto en baseball y Mirajane no lo era, por tanto no había manera de que el fallara el pronóstico de quién ganaría la serie mundial porque por nada del mundo los "Cobs" podrían ganarlo, no cuando seguían arrastrando su maldición de más de cien años de no lograrlo, eso no era posible, ni por asomo.

 _Pero pasó._

Y por eso él ahora tenía que usar un estúpido abrigo navideño cada día proporcionado por su sádica compañera quien regia una pequeña tienda de salvación para personas de escasos recursos ―debía de admitir que algo que él admiraba mucho de ella era esa manera caritativa de ser―, y además no había logrado su objetivo de prohibirle a Mirajane cantar ―a pesar que si le encantaba su adorable voz― esas canciones navideñas.

Porque era simple, él ganaba, le prohibía ganar, pero no, por más que se lo explicaba así mismo no había ocurrido de esa manera, él había perdido y ahora llevaba veinte días usando esos estúpidos abrigos que parecían nunca acabarse y para su fastidio divertían a todos en la oficina.

 **¡Los odiaba!**

― _ **Todos sus compañeros se reían sin parar, y nuestro buen amigo no paraba de llorar~**_

― **¡Agh!** ―el rubio hombre se puso las manos en los oídos y salió de nuevo de su oficina, esa mujer era el mismísimo Lucifer, estaba seguro que ella esperaba escuchar la puerta de su oficina para iniciar esa cantaleta que muy curiosamente siempre calzaba a la perfección con su abrigo de turno― **Demonio…**

Tenía lógica.

Después de todo los "Cobs" tenían una maldición centenaria encima y habían terminado rompiéndola, Laxus comenzó a pensar que Mirajane había usado sus artes diabólicas para eliminar tal maldición, de seguro había ido a negociar con la cabra que los maldijo y había pasado lo que pasó.

Sí, tenía lógica.

 _O eso creía Laxus._

― **¡Dicen que me darán bono este año!** ―la voz de un chico castaño lo sacó de sus pensamientos conspirativos.

― **¿De verdad?** ―le contestó una azabache―. **Es genial, yo también fui confirmada con bono. Esta época es la mejor de todas, la jefa de contabilidad siempre está alegre y creo que por eso…** ―se calló cuando observó al ceñudo hombre con el reno Rodolfo en el abrigo―, **yo… voy al baño…** ―se escabulló al ver que Laxus no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

 _No que pasara en realidad, él solía tener esa expresión en su rostro la mayoría del tiempo._

― **Otro bono…** ―Laxus entrecerró más la mirada, ese era otro asunto que tenía que tratar, la pelirroja encargada de dar los bonos por desempeño solía tirar la casa por la ventana en navidad y él estaba seguro que lo hacía porque era una adicta a las fechas festivas y no por el desempeño de sus empleados. Tenía que hacer algo para calmarla, hacer que se enojara y se desquitara negando bonos de desempeño.

 _Y ese día lo intentó con todas sus ganas._

Primero prohibió los postres en la cafetería, algo que resultó inútil cuando se dio cuenta que él novio de ella ―y uno de sus mejores amigos―, se encargaba de enviarle el postre diario a la pelirroja, pero no se rindió, luego quitó toda decoración navideña de las paredes, pero eso solo hizo que la mujer comprara nuevas ―cargándolas a la cuenta de la empresa― y decorara más extravagantemente que antes, y cuando decidió que eliminaría la fiesta de empleados de Noche Buena, su abuelo lo llamó para regañarlo porque eso era una tradición familiar intocable.

 _Tenía las manos atadas._

Mientras tomaba café arrecostó su rostro en su mano y empezó a pensar en otra manera de lograr sus planes.

―… _ **y a Rodolfo lo eligió, por su singular nariz…**_ ―la voz lo hizo pestañear para centrarse en el dedo que le tocaba la zona mencionada― **¿Te pasa algo, Laxus?** ―la hermosa voz fue reconocida de inmediato, y por supuesto, estaba acompañada de un rostro y una sonrisa engañosamente angelical.

― **¿Qué haces aquí?** ―frunció el ceño y quitó el dedo de su nariz.

― **Vine a que firmaras las planillas** ―le informó sonriendo―. **Ese abrigo destaca el verde de tus ojos, Laxus, si quieres puedes dejártelo…**

― **Olvídalo…** ―negó asqueado y miró los papeles, todo estaba en orden, a acepción de los diez bonos que observó en la planilla.

― **¿Diez bonos más?**

― **Se lo merecen, las ventas subieron este año al doble, Er Chan agregó los números aquí** ―le pasó un folder para que lo viera―, **para el veinticuatro a las diez de la noche que envíe la planilla final de seguro habrán unos treinta o cuarenta bonos más.**

― **¿Treinta o cuarenta?** ―se levantó del escritorio― **¿Dices que todo el departamento tendrá bono?**

― **Ara…** ―la albina lo miró extrañada―, **se lo merecen, todo el equipo hizo lo mejor y gracias a ellos obtuvimos los buenos resultados, Laxus.**

― **Se supone que esos bonos son solo para los mejores, dos o tres personas no todos…**

― **Estás siendo injusto, todos colaboraron en eso** ―le señaló con el dedo― **¿es por eso qué has estado buscando enojar a Er Chan, cierto?**

Laxus desvió la mirada de los inquisidores ojos azules.

― **N-no sé de qué hablas…**

― **Los demás no se darán cuenta pero hoy has andado deambulando y haciendo cosas que Er Chan odia, lo de la fiesta de empleados fue algo muy bajo, por cierto…**

― **¡Tsk!**

― **Y te lo digo desde ahora, no podrás enojar a Er Chan, consiguió el regalo de Navidad perfecto para Jellal y sus ánimos están por los cielos.**

― **¿Crees que es imposible?** ―la miró con el orgullo en la mirada.

― **¿Para ti?** ―sonrió con falsa dulzura―. **Sí, completamente.**

El ego de Laxus habló por él.

― **Apuesta.**

― **Ara~ ¿De nuevo quieres perder?**

― **Apuesta** ―insistió con la mandíbula tensa― **Si yo la hago enfadar antes del 25, gano. Dejaré de usar estos estúpidos abrigos y tú dejaras de cantar esas canciones todo el día y…**

― **Mmh…** ―la albina se llevó uno de sus delicadas manos a su barbilla, Laxus aprovechó para registrarla con la mirada, Mirajane Strauss era una de las mujeres más hermosas que conocía y si no fuese una mujer tan diabólicamente manipuladora de seguro intentaría algo con ella. Aunque siendo sincero con él mismo, esa personalidad malvada de ella era gran parte de lo que lo atraía de Mirajane.

 _Por más irónico que fuese._

― **¿Tienes miedo?**

― **No** ―negó―, **solo quiero saber, ¿si no la enojas yo gano?**

― **No, si tú la enojas antes que yo, tú ganas.**

― **¿Tengo ser yo quien la enoje, o solo crear la situación que la enoje?**

― **Como sea…** **solo…** ―iba a agregar algo importante pero al ver a la albina inclinar la cabeza y golpearse la mejilla dos veces con su dedo índice se distrajo y lo olvidó. Le restó importancia. Si de verdad querían enojar a Erza en Navidad requerirían _usar_ a otras personas.

― **Bien, acepto…** ―estiró la mano pero después la retiró―, **pero si yo gano me ayudarás sin ninguna queja todo el día de navidad… ¿aceptas?**

Laxus observó el reto en su mirada, y entonces su orgullo de macho vikingo come macarrones con cuchara respondió por él.

Le dio la mano y cerraron el trato.

Y luego de eso, y con una sonrisa demasiado brillante y serena en su rostro, la joven albina se disculpó con él y salió de su oficina porque al parecer tenía que encargarse de rifar los puestos para los decoradores de la fiesta.

 _Laxus no le dio importancia, después de todo a él le daba igual._

Más tarde se daría cuenta que en ese momento Mirajane había cavado su tumba, una tumba bastante festiva y más estúpida que los más de veinte abrigos que llevaba poniéndose.

― **¿¡Cómo que me tengo que vestir de Santa!?** ―chilló al ver el traje que colgó frente a su nariz al abrir la puerta de su casa ese día de Navidad.

― **Hice enojar a Er Chan, vengo a cobrar mi apuesta.**

― **¿La hiciste enojar?** ―frunció el ceño― **¿Cuándo?**

― **¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que ocurrió ayer en la fiesta, Natsu y Gray tuvieron una guerra de postres y Er Chan los golpeó hasta la inconciencia?**

― **¿Y qué tuviste que ver en eso?** ―espetó―. **Cualquiera sabría que si los ponían juntos iban a terminar haciendo un desastre.**

― **Aja** ―sonrió divertida― **¿Y quién crees que hizo la rifa que por pura casualidad terminó con ellos encargados de la decoración del comedor lleno de postres?**

― **Eso no…** ―y entonces recordó que ella luego de la apuesta se había ido a hacer precisamente eso― **Maldita sea…**

― **Exacto** ―Mirajane le puso el traje en las manos― **y por tanto eres mío todo el día de Navidad** ―le cerró un ojo y por alguna razón Laxus sintió sus mejillas calientes― **Ahora báñate y ponte el disfraz, vamos a ir al centro comercial a hacer felices a mucho niños.**

― **¿¡Qué!?**

― **Perdiste Laxus, ahora paga** ―le hincó el pecho con el dedo.

― **¡Espera, espera!** ―tomó la mano agresora en la suya y no la soltó, le gustó mucho la calidez de esa piel―. **Enojaste a Erza pero al final todos tuvieron el bono…**

― **¿Y?** ―Mirajane alzó una ceja y puso su mano libre en el pecho del rubio―. **Eso no era parte de la apuesta.**

― **¡Claro que lo era! ¡Eso era lo importante!**

― **No, no lo era. Si hubiese sido así no habría aceptado** ―frunció el ceño y se separó de él―, **yo te dije claramente que todos se merecían el bono, no iba a intervenir en eso.**

― **Pues entonces mala suerte** ―le colocó el traje de Santa en las manos y sonrió de medio lado―. **No cumpliste todo el trato.**

― **Mejor recuerda el trato, Laxus ¿estás seguro que incluiste evitar el bono en la apuesta?**

Laxus rememoró el momento, palabra por palabra, estaba seguro, él lo iba a proponer, y entonces Mirajane inclinó un poco la cabeza y se golpeó la mejilla dos veces…

 _¡Eso fue!_

Cuando Mirajane hizo eso en su oficina él olvidó a agregarlo por estar pensando en cómo se sentiría besar y morder ese cremoso cuello y luego bajar hasta…

― **¿Lo recordaste, verdad?** ―la mirada brillante y traviesa de la albina parecía decirle que había leído su mente y estaba de acuerdo en lo que él había vuelto a imaginar.

― **¡Maldito demonio!**

Mirajane rió y le devolvió el traje.

― **Ahora paga, chico guapo…**

Y así había cavado en el centro comercial vestido como Santa y atendiendo a los pedidos de un montón de mocosos, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue cuando vio a Erza y a Jellal llegar directamente a ellos.

― **¿Por qué los llamaste?** ―le murmuró molesto a la albina.

― **Ara~Hice molestar a Er Chan ayer, esto es una manera de recompensarle.**

― **¿A mis costillas?**

― **Hoy eres mi esclavo** ―le contestó con gentileza sádica y lo siguiente que supo Laxus es que terminó siendo grabado por Jellal, quien, aunque no lo admitiese, tenía un lado sádico y vengativo, estaba seguro que eso lo hacía porque el intentó sobornar al azabache al que Jellal encargaba el llevar el postre diario a Erza.

― **Idiota enamorado…** ―susurró entre su blanca barba mientras veía a la pareja irse.

― **Ara~ Eso suena a celos…** ―le informó la albina con una sonrisa―. **¿Jellal era tu amor secreto?**

― **Ya empiezas, Mirajane…**

― **¿O Erza?**

― **Mira…**

― **¿O es una relación como la de ellos la que envidias?**

Laxus no respondió pero su silencio dijo mucho.

― **¿A qué hora termina esto?** ―dijo cambiando de tema.

― **¿Ya quieres irte? Parecías muy divertido con la hija de Bizca.**

― **No sé ni quién es esa** ―respondió―, **y si es la mocosa que pienso, bueno, era una niña inteligente, me pidió de regalo él que sus papás no lloraran más** ―sonrió con gentileza y Mirajane supo que sus propias mejillas se habían sonrojado, Laxus era un hombre amable, pero se empeñaba en esconderlo tras una muralla de seguridad resguardada por alambre eléctrico para que nadie la traspasase.

 _Difícil pero no imposible._

― **¿Y qué le respondiste?**

― **Que no podía hacerlo. No iba a mentirle de esa manera a una niña.**

― **¿Y ella que dijo?**

― **Que ya sabía que yo era falso, pero que le pasase el mensaje al verdadero y que si quería hacerme pasar por Santa que al menos comiera más galleta para estar más gordito.**

Mirajane rompió a reír y el rompió a reír con ella.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, a pesar de que Mirajane solía desesperarlo con ella también reía más de lo normal.

― **Bueno, es hora de irnos, Santa** ―Laxus la miró con sorpresa.

― **¿De verdad?**

― **Claro** ―sonrió.

― **Ya era hora, este traje es un fastidio y ya quiero quitármelo.**

― **Oh, querido** ―Mira negó con falso pesar―, **aún no te quitarás el traje, el papel de Santa no acaba aún.**

Laxus se quitó la barba con enojo.

― **¿¡Me vas a mandar a hacer el ridículo a otro lugar!?**

Mirajane bajó la mirada, la idea era que Laxus viese lo bien que se sentía expresar la compasión por los demás, pero al parecer estaba logrando lo contrario.

― **Yo… está bien, Laxus. Si no quieres ir, no tienes que ir obligado** ―inspiró hondo y lo miró con una sonrisa triste, el rubio perdió todo su enojo ahí, la única vez que había observado esa sonrisa en ella había sido cuando los padres de ella habían muerto en un accidente aéreo.

Apretó el puño.

― **¿Dónde?** ―habló y desvió la mirada.

― **¿Dónde?** ―repitió extrañada la mujer.

― **¿A dónde tenía que ir ahora?**

― **Yo… se supone que iríamos al orfanato al que Kana acude cada año.**

― **¿Al orfanato?** ―Mirajane asintió y Laxus se le quedó viendo un momento―. **Vamos.**

― **¿Irás?** ―parpadeó asombrada.

― **Ya toda Magnolia me vio así, qué más da un par de mocosos más…**

Y la sonrisa que Mirajane Strauss le dio fue la más hermosa que él hubiese visto hasta ese momento en su vida.

 _Dentro de él deseo poder lograr otra de esas sonrisas en ella._

Al llegar al orfanato el día se fue más rápido, y quisiese admitirlo o no, lo disfrutó, jugó con los niños, escuchó sus pequeños deseos y se prometió a si mismo cumplir con todos los que pudiera, o al menos los materiales y al alcance real de un ser humano como él, y para cuando el día acababa se vio deseando poder repetir la experiencia. Había sido un gran día, o lo estaba siendo hasta que una preocupada Kana llegó a decirles que Bacchus la había llamado para avisarle que el hermano de la albina se había caído del tejado y estaba en el hospital.

 _Nunca creyó ver tanta desesperación en el rostro siempre sonriente de Mirajane._

Y por más que ella se negó a molestarlo, él le quitó las llaves del auto y vestido aún de Santa se encargó de llevar a Mirajane y a su pequeña hermana al hospital, y en ningún momento soltó la mano que la albina había resguardado en la de él mientras conducía.

Una pequeña y temblorosa mano, una mano que no encajaba con la fuerte y decidida mujer que él…

 _«¿Qué yo qué?»_

El resto de la noche pensó en eso.

Cuando llevó a Mirajane y a sus dos hermanos de vuelta a la casa lo pensó, de verdad lo pensó mientras veía a Mirajane sonriente con su hermano a salvo y una aparente nueva novia que llegaría a cenar con ellos.

Lo pensó mientras preparaban la cena de navidad en la que él, sí, él mismo, insistió ayudar a preparar, y sí; admitió que él abrazo que la albina le dio al ofrecerse fue más cálido que el estúpido ―sí, seguía siendo estúpido―, traje de Santa que aún llevaba puesto.

Y entre el puré de papas, y la ayuda que ella le pidió para sacar el pavo relleno del horno fue que se dio cuenta.

Desde hace varios años a él le daba igual tener citas o salir con mujeres porque ya estaba más que prendado de Mirajane Strauss, la mujer que le sonreía sinceramente mientras le enseñaba como preparar un aderezo especial de la familia Strauss.

Y cuando al final de la velada la mujer de la más adorable sonrisa demoniaca le entregó de regalo unos audífonos que le recordaban a los que una vez él había tenido de niño, ya no tuvo duda de nada.

― **Ahora ya no tienes que escucharme en la oficina…** ―le dijo divertida―. **Y tampoco tienes que usar más los abrigos, la verdad ya me cansé de verte tan mal vestido, y lamento ser tan fastidiosa y cantar tantos villancicos de Navidad…**

Laxus sonrió pero igual frunció el ceño.

― **Que digas esas cosas de pronto me asusta** ―replicó―, **no pareces tú…**

― **Bueno** ―suspiró―, **tómalo como un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho hoy.**

― **No lo hice para obtener mi libertad de abrigos y canciones.**

― **Lo sé** ―la albina se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla―, **por eso lo mereces.**

Laxus no pudo evitar sonreír.

― **Odio la canción de Rudolf El Reno…** ―confesó.

― **Lo sé** ―rió.

― **Pero me gusta mucho que cantes…** ―la albina se sonrojó―, **y si vas a cantar prefiero una de aventura navideña…** ―abrazó a Mirajane y se regocijó de que ella no se apartase.

― **¿Aventurera?**

― **Si esa… ya sabes…** ―puso los ojos en blanco y lo hizo.

Cantó.

― _ **Take the girls tonight, and sing this sleighing song. Just get a bobtailed bay, two forty as…**_

Mirajane se unió al coro mientras se abrazaba al hombre adorable vestido de Santa.

 _Esa sería la primera y única vez que Laxus cantaría un villancico._

O al menos hasta que nació su primera hija

… _La dulce sonrisa demoniaca de su pequeña lo obligó a hacerlo en todas las demás navidades…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a escribir D:**

 **Para más One Shots Navideños visiten Cannon Island**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompts:**

 **19.** Character A loses a bet and has to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater every day till Christmas. Character B works at a clothes store.

 **20.** Character A doesn't feel the Christmas spirit but Character B, who lives above them, keeps playing Christmas carols really loud.

 **22.** "What do you mean I have to dress up like santa?!"

 **29.** Singing a White Christmas duet.

 **33.** Cooking christmas dinner.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Para aclarar:

―Los "Cobs" de los que habla Laxus son una parodia de los "Cubs" de Chicago. Se decía que sobre ellos había una maldición que les había impedido ganar el campeonato, la maldición duró 108 años.

―La Cabra que Laxus menciona es también parte de esa maldición, se dice que a un asistente de la serie mundial del ´45 se le prohibió el tener a su mascota Murphy ―una cabra― en las graderías; y, a pesar de que le había pagado su asiento la sacaron del estadio, el dueño de la cabra los maldijo, diciendo que jamás volverían a ganar un campeonato. Tardaron 108 años en romper esa maldición.

―La canción que canta Laxus es "Jingle Bells" que trata sobre un paseo en carroza que sale bastante mal. He puesto un fragmento de esa canción en cada cap. xD

Pues bueno… ¡Muy feliz fin de año! *w*/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	11. Jingle Jerza

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

Un poco tarde, lo sé, pero no esperé muchas cosas ―buenas― que pasaron y no me permitieron escribir, además, justo lo escribí en la mañana y el internet cayó muerto hasta la noche. **xD** ¡Es como si el universo no quisiese que subiera este cap! **DDD:** Pero bueno, el mundo necesita más Jerza y por eso el fluff ha triunfado y por fin lo pude subir. Y advierto, el cap quedó más largo que los otros… Soy Sabastu escribiendo Jerza… ¿Qué esperaban? **QwQ)9** ¡Espero lo disfruten!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **El Amor…**

 _~¿Qué es más hermoso qué eso?~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados de la actividad de Navidad del foro "Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Jingle Jerza [**

 **Jingle all the way**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No podía evitar sonreír mientras cruzaba la calle.

 _Era inevitable._

Eso siempre le sucedía cuando sabía que iba a ver a la linda vecina de cabellera escarlata que vivía frente a su casa. Era inevitable. Aún sonriendo, Jellal Fernandes respiró hondo mientras sostenía el frasco que llevaba en uno de sus abrigados brazos y tocó el timbre de la casa navideñamente decorada con mucho esfuerzo, después de todo él sabía muy bien el por qué su vecina amaba celebrar de manera apropiada cada una de las festividades que se celebraban al año.

 _Era como una niña entusiasmada._

Y él amaba verla siempre sonriendo con esa emoción infantil, por esa razón le llevaba algo que sabía la haría feliz.

― **Un momento** ―contestó una voz femenina cuando él tocó el timbre por segunda vez, momento que él aprovechó para respirar hondo del frío viento navideño y soltarlo poco a poco hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa peli-escarlata enfundada en una sudadera que le quedaba bastante grande, y Jellal no pudo evitar notar algo, el que tanto ella como la prenda de vestir y las largas medias negras que usaba estaban cubiertas de harina―. **¿Qué se le ofrece?**

Jellal aguantó una carcajada al verla.

― **Yo, bueno…** ―carraspeó en actitud tímida―, **hice muchas galletas y pensé que tal vez sería bueno compartirlas con mis vecinos, ya sabe, es Navidad y es época de compartir…**

Erza miró emocionada el frasco lleno de galletas que el atractivo hombre de cabello azul le mostró.

Asintió.

― **Es usted un gran conocedor del espíritu navideño** ―aceptó la mujer cruzándose de brazos―, **y como es Navidad es mi deber invitarle a usted a pasar y a compartir conmigo una taza de chocolate caliente** ―la peli-escarlata abrió más la puerta para que su vecino pasara―. **¿Aceptaría mi invitación?**

― **Será un placer…** ―le sonrió Jellal y entró en la casa que lo recibió con el delicioso calor de la chimenea y el aroma a chocolate caliente que venía desde la cocina abierta que se mostraba esplendorosa ―y harinosa― desde la sala―. **Supongo que será mejor que deje esto en su cocina ¿cierto?** ―Ella asintió y él se dirigió hasta el lugar, colocó el jarrón de vidrio lleno de galletas en el desayunador y admiró el pequeño desastre de la cocina en el que harina cubría casi todos los utensilios del lugar― **¿Acaso explotó una bolsa de harina?**

― **No… sabes que no…** ―con un puchero adorable se acercó al peliazul y lo abrazó compungida― **Jellal, ese acto del vecino tímido fue divertido pero ahora necesito un abrazo…** ―confesó la mujer y escondió su harinoso rostro en el suave abrigo largo azul marino del hombre―. **Te juro que todo estaba saliendo bien, pero se me cayó el cazo lleno de harina y bueno… todo quedó hecho un desastre…**

Jellal rió y abrazó a su novia con dulzura.

― **¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo, Erza? Que yo sepa hacer las galletas del orfanato me tocaban a mí.**

 **―No son galletas,** **son pasteles de navidad para la cena, Mira me lo pidió ayer en la noche luego de salir de la fiesta de empleados.**

― **¿Y eso?** ―la miró extrañado mientras enredaba sus dedos en los suaves mechones escarlatas que se habían escapado del moño que ella se solía hacerse cuando cocinaba.

― **No lo sé…** ―suspiró contra su pecho y subió su mirada―. **También me dijo que yo ya no tenía que vestirme de Santa… Al parecer encontró a alguien más** ―volvió a suspirar y Jellal la abrazó más, él sabía lo entusiasmada que estaba porque le tocaba hacer ese papel.

― **Está bien, ya te podrás vestir otro día de Santa. ¿Ahora qué tal si comes unas cuántas galletas y me das el visto bueno?** ―se inclinó hacia ella y susurró en su oído―. **Estas las hice especiales para ti…**

Erza se mordió el labio inferior para contener la emoción.

― **Okey…** ―aceptó haciéndose la difícil―, **pero no comeré muchas, acabo de desayunar…**

― **¿No muchas?** ―Jellal le dio un beso en la mejilla y la tomó de la cintura para alzarla y sentarla en el desayunador― **La verdadera pregunta es** ―abrió el frasco de galletas y le puso una en la boca―. **¿Cuántas galletas son _muchas_ galletas para Erza Scarlet?** ―y aprovechando que estaba sonrojada se inclinó a ella y mordió de la galleta que tenía a medio comer entre los labios.

 _Y la galleta desapareció rápidamente, pero los labios no se separaron en un buen rato._

― **¿Y?** ―preguntó el azulado con una sonrisa traviesa cuando se separaron― **¿Qué tal?**

― **Per…fectas…** ―balbuceó aún perdida en el beso.

― **¿De verdad?**

― **Totalmente…** ―Erza paseó sus manos por el fuerte pecho del azulado y luego tomó la tela abrigada entre sus puños para atraerlo de nuevo a sus labios― **Tienen…** ―le besó la mejilla tatuada― **_Mucho_** ―bajó con suavidad sus labios por su firme mandíbula― **_Mucho_ …** ―sonrió contra su piel y luego mordió con suavidad el labio inferior del azulado para después soltarlo de manera reticente― **Chocolate…**

 _Y sin poder evitarlo las manos de Jellal actuaron._

Como si tuviesen vida propia las manos del azulado se pasearon por las caderas de la peli-escarlata y bajaron hasta la fracción desnuda de sus muslos que no estaban cubiertos por las medias altas y fue entonces que notó una tela especialmente acolchada debajo de la sudadera de la peli-escarlata.

 _Una sudadera que en realidad era de él._

― **¿Qué es esto?** ―curioso tocó la tela blanca.

― **Oh, hasta ahora lo notas…** ―Jellal alzó una ceja―, **te lo voy a mostrar, pero solo porque necesito una opinión también…** ―y entonces bajó la cremallera de la sudadera para mostrarle un muy poco convencional traje de Santa― **¿Qué te parece?**

― **Vaya, vaya…** ―Jellal tragó grueso mientras pensaba que más decir de Erza en ese mini vestido rojo con detalles en blanco y negro que acariciaba cada curva del cuerpo de la mujer frente a él.

Erza sonrió divertida de verlo incapaz de hablar, después de todo Jellal era muy bueno con las palabras, y el que se quedara mudo era todo un halago.

― **Oh, falta esto…** ―Erza sacó un gorrito rojo con un pompón blanco de una de las bolsas de la sudadera, se soltó la larga cabellera escarlata para deleite del azulado y se lo colocó en la cabeza― **¿Y bien?**

Jellal continuó analizándola detalladamente, sus ojos miel oscurecidos se deslizaron por Erza, calentando ―sin saberlo― la piel por donde pasaban.

― **Le tengo una _mala_ … noticia, señorita Scarlet…** ―Erza parpadeó confundida y aguantó la respiración cuando el azulado subió su fuerte mano de sus muslos a su cintura y se inclinó a susurrarle al oído lanzando escalofríos de anticipación placentera por todo su cuerpo―, **este año va ir directo a la lista de niñas _traviesas_ de Santa… **

Erza rió.

― **¿Ah, sí?** ―le miró con inocencia divertida y quitándose su gorro navideño se lo colocó a Jellal en la cabeza― **¿Qué castigo tiene para esta niña traviesa, _Santa_ Fernandes?**

Jellal sonrió de medio, tomó uno de los largos mechones escarlatas entre sus dedos y los apartó del cuello de la mujer para luego inclinarse más y besar la zona haciendo temblar a Erza, especialmente cuando las manos de largos dedos del azulado subieron ―calientes y constantes― por la parte interna de sus muslos, separando sus piernas para colarse en medio de ellas mientras sus manos continuaban su viaje por los costados de su ajustado traje.

Y entonces el móvil de Erza sonó.

 _Y ambos soltaron el mismo bufido de frustración._

La noche anterior no habían podido pasarla juntos porque Erza había tenido que terminar de limpiar el comedor de la fiesta de empleados junto con Mirajane, y aunque, después de golpear a Natsu y a Gray por el desorden pasó parte de la noche con Jellal cuando llegó de manera sorpresiva y la llevó a comprar pasteles a la pastelería de Minerva para compensar los que destruyeron los otros dos idiotas en su guerra de comida, luego tuvieron que separarse porque Jellal tenía que terminar asuntos del trabajo para poder sacar vacaciones en enero; y, contando con sus obligaciones y las de ella, llevaban más de una semana sin pasar más que un par de horas juntos.

Y eso era frustrante.

 _En muchos niveles._

Pero, ese día de navidad no podían más que aguantarse, esa llamada era para coordinar cosas de la fiesta en el orfanato y para ambos era algo importante, después de todo, si alguien sabía lo que era ser un niño sin padres o familia, eran ellos dos. Ambos conocían la desazón en el pecho cuando esas fechas para disfrutar en familia llegaban y no tenías una familia real, porque por muy unidos que fuesen en el centro de crianza nunca se sentía una unión real, tal vez porque todos querían una familia que llegase a llevárselos y darles un verdadero hogar, tal vez porque las mismas cuidadoras tenían familias con las que compartir y en esas fechas solían hacer las cosas con ganas de irse pronto a sus hogares y celebrar con sus verdaderas familias, o tal vez porque la mayoría de centros de acogimiento tenían pocos recursos y nunca había mayor celebración que una cena normal y un par de dulces que, al no ser normales a lo largo del año, se hacían especiales a pesar de su sencillez.

 _No era fácil ser huérfano._

Por eso Erza amaba celebrar cada fecha del año de manera apropiada, y por ello solía colaborar con orfanatos desde que por fin pudo establecerse con casa propia y trabajo estable luego de salir de las casas de estancia para los niños que crecían y nunca fueron adoptados, y fue gracias a ellos que hacía cinco años conoció a Jellal, cuando coincidieron en una actividad benéfica para un orfanato que necesitaba una pronta reestructuración del edificio que estaba a punto de caerse de lo viejo que estaba.

 _Muy pocas personas lo entendían realmente._

Pero Jellal sí, porque Jellal había sido como ella, y tal vez por eso se habían llevado tan bien desde que se conocieron mientras lavaban los platos y preparaban el pastel con helado para los niños que esperaban ansiosos bajo el gran árbol de navidad que habían decorado juntos esa mañana en que se habían conocido y confesado la nostalgia que les daba estar en un lugar como ese.

Tal vez por eso a ambos, en cada una de esas fechas que no pudieron celebrar de niños, les encantaba el celebrarla de la manera correcta y ver sonreír al otro, porque ambos sabían lo que se sentía nunca haber celebrado un cumpleaños, un día de la madre o del padre, una noche buena, una navidad, una víspera del año venidero o un año nuevo con personas que de verdad te querían, porque después de todo, sus cumpleaños ni siquiera eran los reales, solo era la fecha en que llegaron a los orfanatos, la verdadera fecha de su nacimiento sería siempre un misterio ya que muy posiblemente la o las personas que los abandonaron las habían olvidado también al igual que muy probablemente los olvidaron a ellos.

Los olvidados.

 _Así solían llamarles los cuidadores cuando creían que ellos no escuchaban._

Pero ahora ya no era así, ellos tenían amigos y personas a las que llamar familia aunque la sangre no dictase tal parentesco, personas que se preocupaban por ellos y les deseaban todas las cosas buenas del mundo, y lo mejor de todo, se tenían el uno al otro. Especialmente cuando la casualidad ―el destino― dio de que Erza se mudase sin saberlo a la casa que justo vendían frente a la del azulado y apuesto hombre con el que disfrutó ayudando en una cena de navidad y había olvidado pedir su número de teléfono.

 _Y al final terminaron llevándose más que bien._

Y por ello es que ambos se separaron para seguir arreglando todo.

― **Era Mira** ―le explicó la peli-escarlata luego de cortar la llamada―, **quiere que vayamos en un rato al centro comercial, dice que tenemos que ver algo…**

― **¿Qué tenemos que ver algo?** ―preguntó extrañado y Erza alzó los hombros.

― **Tampoco sé a lo que se refiere, pero parecía muy entusiasmada** ―miró al reloj y se mordió el labio―, **y será mejor que nosotros no perdamos tiempo con lo que nos falta, aún tenemos que envolver los regalos y donaciones que llegaron hoy en la mañana.**

― **Cierto…** ―Jellal le dio un beso en la mejilla y la ayudó a bajarse del desayunador―, **y si queremos terminar con todo será mejor que…** ―la besó mientras tomaba la cremallera de la sudadera y la subía― **no me distraigas….**

Erza rió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso más en la mejilla tatuada, Jellal tomó otra galleta y se la puso en la boca con una sonrisa.

― **Para que dejes de tentarme** ―le explicó y se volteó a ver la cocina―, **en cuanto a esto…**

― **Jellal…** ―Erza lo abrazó por la espalda―, **¿hornearías los pasteles de navidad conmigo?**

― **Umm…** ―el azulado fingió pensar un rato― **¿Y qué obtengo a cambio?**

― **No sé…** ―le mordió la espalda con cariño antes de contestar― **¿Ver lo que hay debajo de este disfraz de Santa?**

Jellal apagó su móvil, se quitó la bufanda verde y el abrigo de inmediato.

― **Por favor dime que ya tienes las frutillas reposando en el ron** ―Erza rió ante la respuesta inmediata del azulado y se fue a buscar lo que le pidió― **Por cierto, ¿ese era el traje que usarías para el orfanato?**

― **¿Eh? No** ―negó de inmediato, le pasó las frutillas al ron que dejó macerando desde la madrugada y luego comenzó a limpiar el reguero que había hecho―. **Este es solo para que tú lo veas** ―y añadió con picardía― **aunque el verdadero regalo está debajo del traje…**

Jellal sonrió encantado mientras medía la harina y el azúcar.

― **Entonces debo decir que me encanta mi regalo de Navidad…** ―Erza volvió a reír y Jellal conectó la batidora para comenzar a mezclar los ingredientes―. **Y hablando de regalos de navidad…** ―se detuvo mientras batía para no tener que elevar la voz, en el orfanato había aprendido ―a punta de golpizas― a nunca alzar la voz, y aunque ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiese esa lección aprendida a las malas la mantenía con él.

 _No todos los cuidadores eran buenas personas._

―… **Ayer no pude darte el tuyo** ―continuó varios minutos después al apagar la batidora― **¿Me pasas los moldes?** ―pidió con una sonrisa a la mujer que comenzaba a lavar lo que él ya no ocupaba.

― **No te preocupes, yo tampoco te di el tuyo.**

― **Ah, pero yo ya lo vi** ―mientras tomaba uno de los moldes de la mano de ella la miró de manera significativa de arriba abajo― **aunque al parecer aún me faltó desenvolverlo** ―Erza se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

― **E-esto…** ―jugó con el borde de la sudadera y lo miró con un mohín―, **no era el verdadero regalo…**

― **¿Segura?** ―continuó de manera sugerente mientras rellenaba los demás moldes― **Porque para mí vale todo el año en que me tuve que portar bien para recibirlo.**

Erza se mordió la mejilla, Jellal siempre lograba ponerla ―agradablemente― nerviosa.

― **Si me lo hubiesen preguntado a mí no recibirías regalo** ―refutó con un mohín―, **no eres tan bien portado como dices, de hecho eres bastante _travieso_ …**

Jellal soltó una ronca carcajada que erizó la piel de la peli-escarlata.

De pronto hacia más calor que al principio y estaba segura que no era por el horno que estaba pre-calentando.

― **Eso no vale, solo contigo soy travieso.**

― **Pero lo eres, Jellal, ese es el punto** ―le contestó y tomó la tetera eléctrica en donde mantenía el chocolate caliente para servir dos tazas.

― **¿Eso quiere decir que no recibiré regalo de navidad?** ―después de meter los pasteles en el horno, el azulado le dirigió una mirada falsamente triste pero _jodidamente_ adorable que la peli-escarlata no resistió y, dejando las tazas llenas en el desayunador se lanzó a abrazarlo.

― **Claro que tendrás regalo, Jellal. Yo no me estoy quejando al respecto…**

― **Soy un hombre afortunado, entonces** ―le besó la cabellera con cariño―, **y tú también tendrás regalo, aunque es pequeño.**

― **Eso es lo que menos me importa, mientras sea de tu parte es suficiente** ―le respondió sincera.

Y es que era cierto.

 _Ella agradecía de corazón cualquier cosa que le regalasen._

La primera vez que recibió un regalo fue a los diecinueve años, un hermoso diario que aún conservaba en la caja en que venía, lo recibió en un juego de Santa Secreto en el restaurante en donde trabajaba como mesera para pagar el alquiler del precario apartamento que había conseguido y además pagar la matrícula de la universidad. Ser un niño huérfano significaba tener que apañárselas con las escasas armas que se les daba en esos lugares luego de llegar a la mayoría de edad, su educación apenas llegaba a la media y nunca eran considerados para las becas en las escuelas de estudios superiores, no fue hasta el tercer año de su carrera que le ofrecieron una beca gracias a sus excelentes notas, algo que le vino caído del cielo porque estaba pensando seriamente en congelar sus estudios debido a la precaria situación económica en la que estuvo, en esos tiempos, si no fuese porque en el restaurante le regalaban comida no habría comido más que un par de veces a la semana.

 _Tal vez por eso había golpeado tan fuerte a Natsu y a Gray por lo de la batalla de comida._

― **Prometo que para tu cumpleaños te compraré algo más grande.**

― **No es necesario, solo promete que la pasarás conmigo como el año pasado…** ―se mordió el labio recordando, Jellal había pasado toda la semana con ella y habían paseado por gran parte de Fiore con solo sus mochilas y una guía para _mochileros,_ le había encantado eso de levantarse y acostarse juntos todos los días―. **Podría acostumbrarme a pasar cada día contigo** ―pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

― **Tal vez deberías…** ―contestó él en un susurro y antes de que ella preguntase más se disculpó para ir a su casa a traer las galletas que llevarían al orfanato.

 _Aún les quedaban muchas cosas por hacer._

Cuando el azulado volvió a la casa de Erza ella ya se había cambiado a un pantalón y un abrigo largo y estaba forrando regalos con una sonrisa ilusionada en el rostro, Jellal la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba pensando en lo felices que iban a estar los niños al recibir eso, él habría estado extasiado si hubiese recibido al menos un regalo en su infancia.

― **Jellal, mira** ―le mostró orgullosa el paquete―, **ya aprendí a hacer esos pliegues decorativos que Juvia hace…**

― **Y te quedaron muy bien, ¿quieres que te ayude?** ―ella asintió y así él se unió a la actividad navideña imaginando la ilusión infantil que podrían conceder, luego de una hora de forrar regalos y jugar a pegarse pedazos de cinta y moños de colores en la frente el horno sonó indicándoles que los pasteles estaban listos y que ya casi era hora de ir a ver lo que Mirajane tenía que mostrarles, así que, luego de sacar los pasteles para que se enfriasen y descubrir que habían olvidado por completo el tomarse el chocolate caliente, terminaron de forrar y se dispusieron a salir hacia el centro comercial, claro, no sin antes de que Erza saliera de su habitación con su bufanda que combinaba con la del azulado y con un regalo envuelto en papel rojo ―su color favorito― para él.

― **Aquí está…** ―informó con una sonrisa entusiasmada mientras se lo ponía en las manos―, **lo encontré en noviembre y desde entonces no veo la hora de ver la cara que pondrás cuando lo veas…** ―aplaudió emocionada al ver la cara curiosa de Jellal.

― **Entonces creo que será mejor que lo abra** ―convino y se sentó en el suelo mientras ―con sumo cuidado― abría el paquete prolijamente envuelto, a diferencia de Erza que no dudaba en romper el papel de regalo, Jellal era del tipo que se esforzaba por dejar intacto el papel, algo que desesperaba a la mujer y ―lo admitiese o no―, le divertía a él ver.

 _Después de todo lo de travieso era más que cierto._

― **No lo creo…** ―susurró emocionado al ver la tapa del libro―, **¿Atmosferas Estelares de Cecilia Payne?** ―la miró incrédulo. ― **¡Y es una primera edición y…!** ―Erza le apresuró a que lo abriese ya que él lo seguía contemplando con reverencia― **¿¡Firmado por ella!? ¡No puede ser cierto!** ―casi gritó de emoción, lo que para Erza fue un gran gozo porque sabía que él no solía elevar la voz―. **¿¡Cómo es que…!?** ―observó la firma y la miró extasiado― **¿¡Cómo conseguiste algo así!?**

― **Bueno, usé varios de mis contactos** ―comenzó misteriosa―, **tener una amiga en el mundo de las letras ayudó también…**

― **¿Levy te lo consiguió?** ―cuestionó mientras pasaba con reverencia una a una las páginas del viejo libro.

― **Levy me ayudó a contactar al que lo vendía, y supe de él por un chat en un grupo de astro física.**

― **¿Chat de astrofísica?** ―Jellal la miró con la ceja alzada― **¿Qué hacías en un chat de astrofísica?**

― **Obviamente buscando opiniones sobre que regalarle a un obsesionado con la astronomía** ―le contestó con una sonrisa pícara―, **y parece que me aconsejaron bien…**

― **Más que bien, este libro cambió gran parte de la astronomía por completo, es una de las biblias en las que se basa el conocimiento actual de los…** ―la miró apenado―, **lo siento, ya estoy hablando del tema como un fanático.**

Erza rió y le tiró el moño verde con el que estaba decorado el paquete.

― **Como si no supiese que eres un _friki_ … **―dijo divertida―, **¿ya te decidiste a estudiar lo que tanto disfrutas?** ―preguntó ansiosa, la gran razón de que estuviese emocionada es que tal vez con ese regalo Jellal por fin tomaría la decisión de estudiar lo que siempre soñó pero no pudo por la falta de dinero en sus años post-orfanato, aunque había estudiado administración y tenía su licenciatura y un gran trabajo debido a ello, nunca se atrevió a perseguir su verdadera vocación, solía decir que ya estaba muy viejo para iniciar en esa carrera, sin embargo para Erza no era así, no solo Jellal no estaba viejo ―apenas tenía veintisiete años―, sino que ella pensaba que mientras se quisiera ser mejor y aprender algo nuevo, se podía lograrlo.

 _No hay edad para dejar de mejorar, ni mucho menos para abandonar un sueño._

― **Creo que esta señal de Navidad lo deja muy claro…**

― **¿De verdad?**

― **Sí, yo… de hecho** ―la miró abochornado―, **la razón por la que tu regalo es pequeño es porque matriculé el primer semestre y… no es una carrera barata, además…** ―no pudo terminar porque Erza se le tiró encima para abrazarlo.

― **Oh, Jellal…** ―lo apretó con fuerza― **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

― **Quería que fuese una sorpresa para la velada de Año Nuevo…** ―confesó―, **ya sabes, Año Nuevo…**

― **Metas nuevas…** ―terminó por él la peli-escarlata y se separó para besarle la mejilla tatuada―. **Sé que no tendrás problemas con las materias, has estudiado cada libro sobre el tema por tu cuenta, lo único que te falta es un papel que certifique el conocimiento que ya tienes…**

Jellal se abrazó a ella, Erza siempre lo hacía sentir especial.

 _Y completo._

― **Gracias…** ―susurró contra su sien―, **estoy tan nervioso que ocuparé mucho de tu entusiasmo…**

― **Tendrás todo el entusiasmo que quieras, Jellal** ―afirmó ella con una sonrisa y le dio un beso rápido en los labios―, **pero por ahora será mejor que vayamos a ver a Mira o nos enfrentaremos a su lado demoniaco.**

El azulado asintió pero antes de que Erza se levantase le tomó la mano y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

― **No me dio tiempo de buscar un empaque apropiado** ―se disculpó apenado y abrió una pequeña cajita―, **apenas hoy en la mañana estuvo listo…** ―se acercó al abrigo de ella y se lo colocó―. **Pensé en ti cuando lo encargué…**

La peli-escarlata parpadeó curiosa y se levantó con rapidez a verse en el espejo del baño, sonrió emocionada al ver el hermoso prendedor plateado con forma de espada, la empuñadura tenía forma de corona con un intrincado diseño que asemejaban pequeñas estrellas entrelazadas y una gema color azul ―su color favorito― decoraba el centro de esa empuñadura.

 _Era la cosa más bonita que le hubiesen regalado._

― **¿Te gustó?** ―interrogó el azulado entrando al baño.

― **Nunca había visto algo así… es hermoso…** ―le miró con ojos brillantes.

― **Eso es bueno, tardé más de un mes diseñándolo, y tardaron otro mes en hacerlo.**

― **¿Lo diseñaste tú?**

― **Bueno** ―se acercó y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja― **quedó mejor que lo que dibujé, si hay alguien que sabe cómo hacer arte con metales es el dueño de la orfebrería Metallicana.**

― **Pues es más que perfecto, yo… siempre quise tener algo así…**

― **Lo sé…** ―se inclinó y le besó la frente, Erza le había contado que admiraba los prendedores que una de las cuidadoras siempre llevaba puestos―, **y según sé estamos en una buena edad para cumplir los sueños que teníamos de niños.**

Erza rió pero le dio la razón mientras de la mano salían de la casa.

 _De niña se había jurado cumplir cada uno de sus pequeños sueños._

Comer pastel y dulces cuando quisiese, tener más que dos mudadas de ropa, tener una casa libre de roedores y goteras, ser profesional, ir a la universidad, tener amigos y personas a las que llamar familia y, ―un sueño que no pensó se cumpliría―, tener a alguien a quien amar de manera romántica, algo que se había cumplido al conocer a Jellal y que le había dado más sueños aún, porque se admitía que a veces, como cuando vio al azulado hablando con Asuka en el centro comercial luego de reírse de Laxus y su barba blanca, o mientras veía a Jellal jugar y cuidar con devoción a los niños del orfanato, soñaba despierta con tener lo que más deseó de niña.

 _Una familia propia._

Una familia que amar día a día, una familia a la que le celebraría cada cumpleaños y cada Navidad y Halloween y graduación, cada éxito en sus vidas. Una familia que se daría los ánimos que nunca les dieron ni a ella ni a Jellal para ser y lograr lo mejor, que los confortase en sus pesadillas y miedos, una familia que vería crecer para que todos fuesen un _alguien,_ no como a ellos que se les negó al dejarlos sin identidad durante años, ni siquiera un apellido, no hasta que ellos tuvieron la edad suficiente para ponerse uno por su parte.

 _Ella Scarlet, por una heroína de un libro, él Fernandes, por un teórico físico famoso._

Apellidos que, sí algún día ella y Jellal pensaban de la misma manera, les darían sin egoísmo a sus hijos.

― **Deberíamos adoptar uno algún día…** ―dijo Jellal cuando llegó junto a la pensativa peli-escarlata.

― **¿Perdón?** ―Erza movió la cabeza de lado a lado para salir de sus pensamientos― **No escuché…** **¿Dijiste algo?** ―Jellal negó con una sonrisa.

― **Nada que no podamos discutir después…** ―agregó misterioso― **¿Se ven felices, cierto?** ―señaló a los niños que abrían emocionados los regalos de navidad, la fiesta había sido todo un éxito, los niños habían disfrutado de todos los dulces, los juegos llenos de energía de Kana, el pastel, las lecturas de Levy y la pequeña hija de Alzack y Bisca, pero ante todo habían reído y alucinado con el Santa de Laxus, quien parecía mucho más apegado al papel que cuando lo vieron en el centro comercial, el día iba perfecto, si dejaban de lado el susto que se llevaron con el hermano de Mira que por suerte ya estaba bien.

― **Ojalá pudiésemos hacer más…**

― **La empresa aumentó los donativos pero aún así…**

― **Los dos sabemos que no todo es sobre el dinero** ―Erza le puso la mano en el hombro―, **pero quizá luego demos con alguna cosa más que hacer.**

― **Tienes razón...**

Y luego de ver a los cansados y muy alegres niños cantarles en coro un par de villancicos en agradecimiento, se fueron a la casa de Mirajane.

 _Extasiados de ver sonrisas felices._

Allí comió bastante de los pasteles navideños de Jellal, y conoció al creador de su prendedor, curiosamente llegó acompañando a Levy. Alzack y Bisca se fueron temprano ya que Asuka luego de tanto jugar en el orfanato estaba demasiado cansada y se había dormido en un sofá de la casa de Mirajane. También se habían reído de la foto que les mandó Sawyer de Erik y Macbeth en una situación bastante comprometedora y de las siguientes que mandó Macbeth para aclarar la situación de ambos, la de Macbeth con el asistente peliverde de Laxus y la otra era de Erik con una bonita mujer de cabello morado que mirada tímida y divertida la cámara.

 _Más cosas que todos sabían que Ultear aprovecharía._

También sonrieron cómplices cuando Gray y Juvia se retiraron antes de la cena porque tenían reservado una cena en otro lugar, sabían que más de un romance comenzaría esa noche, el hermano de Mirajane y la enfermera que lo cuidó esa tarde eran prueba de ello, e incluso había romance a lo lejos, Natsu los llamó y les dijo que las cosas con su suegro iban de maravilla, algo que extrañó a la mayoría porque no sabían que Natsu y Lucy salían y se extrañaron un poco más cuando Natsu dijo que su cuñada era adorable y hacia feliz a su hermano, cosa aún más curiosa ya que nadie sabía que Natsu tuviese un hermano mayor.

 _Bueno, cada día se sabía algo nuevo de los demás._

Al acabar la cena e irse a despedir unas horas después, Erza se llevó otra sorpresa, Mirajane y Laxus habían decidido seguir las vetas románticas de la noche y la peli-escarlata optó por irse sin despedirse y no interrumpirlos.

 _Su amiga merecía portar la sonrisa que Laxus le hacía poner mientras cantaba con ella._

Cuando se retiró con Jellal decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad, observaron a los vendedores ―azabache y rubio― de su pastelería favorita caminar de la mano y meterse a una casa mientras reían de algo que conversaban, y cuando se acercó la media noche y el frío aumentó junto con la delicada nieve que caía, Erza le recordó a Jellal su costumbre de años, y así invitó al azulado a su casa a tomar la tradicional taza de chocolate caliente de media noche, algo que nació luego de esa primera vez que se conocieron y se quedaron atrapados en la nevada y terminaron durmiendo en la cocina del orfanato luego de compartir ese dulce y caliente líquido.

 _Algo que ya, gracias a los años, era más que una tradición entre ellos._

Jellal aceptó y la abrazó, haciéndole cosquillas en medio del abrazo y el intento de Erza por soltarse ante el _ataque_ hizo que el broche del abrigo cayese por los movimientos de la peli-escarlata, y por tanto, obligándolo a separarse de la mujer de hermosa sonrisa para rejuntarlo mientras ella veía al cielo apenas despejado y agradecía por todo lo que había obtenido a través de los años.

Muchas veces pensó que había nacido para no obtener nada.

 _¡Oh, pero que equivocaba estaba!_

 **―Jellal… ―** empezó Erza y bajó su mirada a Jellal para agradecerle el estar con ella, pero entonces su corazón se detuvo.

― **¿Te casarías conmigo, Scarlet?** ―fueron las palabras del hombre de cabello azul y bufanda verde con una rodilla contra el nevado suelo, los ojos de Jellal mostraban devoción, decisión y nerviosismo, mientras sus manos enguantadas separaron la corona de lo que Erza había creído la empuñadura de la espada del broche.

Y con lágrimas en los ojos Erza Scarlet aceptó ese anillo que le ofrecía Jellal Fernandes junto con su corazón.

 _Esa marcaría la primera de las mejores navidades._

Navidades juntos, con amigos…

… _Navidades futuras con su propia y amada familia…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a escribir D:**

 **Para más One Shots Navideños visiten Cannon Island**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

Cecilia Helena Payne-Gaposchkin: el libro que le regaló Erza a Jellal es basado en su tesis doctoral presentada en el año 1925: "Atmósferas Estelares: Una contribución al estudio de observación de las altas temperaturas en las capas inversoras de estrellas". Es considerada ahora un libro de texto obligatorio para el estudio de cualquier campo que tenga que ver con la astronomía. Cecilia nació en Inglaterra y estudió allí botánica, física y química, luego emigró a EEUU debido que en Inglaterra a las mujeres se les negaban los títulos universitarios. Gracias a los estudios previos de las temperaturas en las estrellas de un grupo de mujeres en Harvard apodadas ―de manera despectiva― "Las computadoras" construyó su tesis doctoral en donde planteaba que las estrellas estaban mayormente conformadas por átomos de hidrogeno cambiando así todo el paradigma de lo conocido hasta el momento. Su tesis ―primeramente considerada errónea por todo lo que implicada y luego aceptada luego de recibir apoyo de varios astrónomos―, fue llamada "La más brillante tesis doctoral escrita nunca en la astronomía". Trabajó durante décadas en Harvard sin un puesto oficial, hasta que en 1938 por fin se le concedió el título ―que tenía más que merecido desde hacía décadas― de "Astrónoma". En 1956 fue la primera mujer en alcanzar el puesto de profesora asociada en Harvard, y más tarde fue la primera mujer en dirigir un departamento en dicha universidad.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **14.** Character A bakes too many Christmas cookies so they share it with Character B.

 **15.** Character A has to dress up as Santa for Christmas.

 **25.** "The real question is how many cookies is too many cookies…?"

 **26.** "Bake a christmas cake with me?"

 **28.** "You are going straight on the naughty list"

 **31.** Midnight hot chocolate

 **37.** "Will you marry me?"

 **40.** "So. Much. Chocolate."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Usé todos los 43 prompts! *w*)9 ¡Yey!

No puse lo de Erza y Jellal huérfanos para dar pena, lo puse porque es una realidad, una muy triste y penosa, así que, si alguna vez pueden cooperar actuando, donando o esparciendo la voz sobre las necesidades de los demás, háganlo. No se arrepentirán. NwN

Por si no se entendió el anillo ―de oro blanco y zafiro xD No sé porque no me gustan mucho los anillos de oro dorado. 7w7)r― era parte del broche, pero se desmoldaba. Ay que cursi…

Espero les haya gustado y agradezco de nuevo todo el apoyo que siempre me brindan, gracias de corazón por sus comentarios.

¡Que tengan un hermoso Año Nuevo!

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os agradezco por PM:

 **Banana Sama**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Doramassilvi**

 **Furret Buresion**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Homofogas OMG!**

 **Lightkey27**

 **BianWW**

 **Levyroses**

 **Nymus**

 **Lady Werempire**

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os agradezco por acá:

 **Guest** **:** ¡Adorable Guest desde las tierras españolas! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. *w* Yo también estuve apartada de la civilización y sin internet, así que te entiendo. xD **Gruvia** : Erza y Mirajane aman ser cupidos. xD Bueno, lo de Gray y Natsu y el por qué los eligieron para trabajar juntos tiene su respuesta en el Laxjane. 7w7)r La locura tiene un método. Juvia y Gray disfrutarán bastante su cena navideña. El **Zervis** : es tan puro y hermoso que me cuesta adaptarlo a mi sucia mente llena de limón xD, por eso no escribo mucho de ellos, pero la verdad me gusta mucho escribirlos. *w* Gracias por avisarme del error, eso pasa por no re leer antes de publicar, de seguro quise decir "adorables" y puse "drabbles" por estar pensando en los que me faltaban (que al final tampoco fueron drabbles xD. ¡El **Macbreed** es amor! *w* xD No en serio, yo lo adoro, gracias por leerlo aunque el BL no sea lo tuyo. xD **Elfever:** Es que si no drogaba a Elfman para que dijese esas cosas tendría que hacer un longfic para que lo logre de manera natural. xDDD El **Nalu** es la pareja de las "4 grandes" que más me cuesta escribir, tal vez sea porque ―con el perdón de los NaluFans― yo los veo más como amigos que como otra cosa, pero bueno, como me han pedido tanto Nalu y era época navideña, pues lo escribí. xD Me alegra mucho que no te pareciesen OOC. :D El **Albis** es hermoso, aunque no reciba mucho amor, pero es el ship más canon. 7w7)r Los brownies con marihuana son más normales de lo que la mayoría pensaría. xD OMG! Gracias por lo de genio, me sonrojas. En el **Gale** , significa mucho que además de leerlos todos te tomes la molestia de dejar comentario a cada uno. QwQ Espero que no te hayan hecho ojos raros en el restaurante. xD ¿Así que te atrasas con la decoración? Yo soy de las que ponen la decoración navideña el 1ro de diciembre y las quita el 1ro de enero. 7w7)r Tú si sabes… El frío es un aliado del romance… ¡Jojojo! :x xDD Yo sé que lo de McGarden y jardinería era un mal chiste, es que siento que Levy es de ese tipo de personas que o no saben chistes o no saben contarlo. xDD **Cobina** : La constancia la tienes, el tiempo libre es lo que nos falla a todos. U.U Así que no te preocupes. Me alegra que te guste ese tipo de narración, que me lía cuando leo *inicio/fin del flashback* en otros escritos y juré nunca hacerlo cuando inicié con esto de los fics. U-U Es que ni unidos podrían echar a Erza del lado de Jellal, de hecho el único que puede echar a Erza del lado de Jellal es… pues Jellal… 7,7)r *recuerda el canon y shora* Es que si ponía a Kinana dramática con la entrada de Macbeth se me iba el cap en eso. xDD No son amigos de verdad si no sacan fotos comprometedoras. :x A Ultear ese apellido le va de maravilla, que a mi me encanta hacerla bien "bitch" pero en el buen sentido, por ser super badass y medio maligna. xD **Laxjane** : Miraxus y Laxjane son mis favoritos, Lami me gustaba pero me recuerda a la chica loca de Tártaros. xD Gracias a vos a hora me doy cuenta también que se puede hacer un trasero con tres paréntesis… Baia bain ( ) ) Y entre más espacio dejes entre los paréntesis más grande parece (¿) xDDD En fin… Tratar de ganarle a Mira es cosa de arriesgados, esa sonrisa dulce engaña peo así son lso demonios. XD Al principio no quería conectar las historias pero al parecer mis dedos se mandan solos y escriben lo que se les venga en gana, así que me alegra que si les guste que estén conectadas las historias. U-U Quería darle mucho dulce al Miraxus, es que ama esa pareja. xD **Stingue** : No me pidas perdón, mi vida. DDD: Entiendo perfectamente que a una se le va la olla y se te olvidan cosas y demás. Hay cosas más importantes que el fluff. (O eso dicen, yo ni enterada :x) xD Sobre lo del sumario, antes era la parte más difícil de escribir junto con el título, pero ahora es super rápido, solo escribo lo primero que se me ocurre, y entre más corto mejor. xDD Las intenciones de Rogue se le salen por los poros, fue a vigilar a su chico. :x En cuanto a la pareja, pro la personalidad más desenvuelta de Sting sí creo que sea un descarado para hablar. xDDD Rogue tiene su lado pervertido pero es más de acción que de habladurías. 7w7)r o al menos eso creo yo… xD Dicen que soy un ente fluff que escribe a través de un recipiente humano (¿) XDDDDD Hay muchas teorías. U-U La vida es hermosa, hay cosas malas, pero siempre hay más bien que mal, porque si fuese al revés no nos fijaríamos tanto en lo malo. NwN De corazón demasiadas gracias por todo el esfuerzo de leer a deshoras y dejar comentario y disfrutar de todo esto, reiteró mis buenos deseos de fin de año, y te deseo de corazón muchas cosas buenas. Gracias por mil y un besazo a España. O3O/

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : La razón de que Natsu y Gray fuesen los encargados existe, toda locura tiene su método, la respuesta está en el cap Laxjane. 7w7)r Kana grabó todo para que Gray tsundere no pueda negar nada. xD ¡Exacto! Esa es la razón de que me cueste escribir Zervis, mi mente pecadora me obstaculiza ya que el Zervis para mi es tierno e inocente… *w* Aunque August dañé a mis bebés en el manga le agradezco porque hizo a Jellal pensar en Erza y querer protegerla, además con su discurso de la luz y oscuridad puede que nos ayude con el complejo del azulado. A,A)b Huehuehue… Eso de los tintes en el Macbreed es basado en la vida real, yo me tiño mucho el cabello de colores fantasía y la primera vez que me decoloré mi cabello (yo soy pelirroja originalmente) fue un completo y asqueroso desastre… xD Me alegra que te encante el Macbreed ASDFASDFG Yo lo adoro y planeó darles un poco más de amor. *w* Es de hombre coquetear con las enfermeras, pero en el caso de Elfman tuve que drogarlo para que lo hiciese en un solo capitulo. XD Y sí, tuve que usar a la dulce Mirajane para convencer a Ever porque esta reina tsundere es difícil en ocasiones. xD ¡El Nalu es un milagro de navidad! xD Me suelen pedir mucho Nalu así que bueno, era época Navideña. Natsu suele dar lecciones en FT en medio de las batallas, así que por ahí intenté ir, me alegra que reflejase eso. NwN ¡Albis! La pareja más cannon de todas pero casi no recibe amor. xD Amo hacer padres amorosos y preocupados por sus hijos, es un deseo interno, supongo. xD Jellal quería su venganza, pobre Laxus pero el papel de Santa le va bien, creo... :x ¿Es difícil encontrar allá árboles naturales? O: Acá los venden por todos lados. xD Jellal tiene un fetiche con el cabello de Erza porque yo tengo un fetiche con que Jellal tiene un fetiche con el cabello de Erza. 7w7)r Huehuehue… y sí, Gajeel tiene un fetiche con las bajitas. xD Navidad es una época alegre, pero la nostálgia también pega fuerte, me alegra que eso haya quedado reflejado en el OS. NwN ¡Amor para el Cobina! *w*)9 Apoyo eso. Espantarles malas novias/os a las/os amigas/os es ser buena persona. xD ¡Te felicito por hacerlo también! A Erza la quieren, y le temen. xDD Macbeth es muy vengativo, pero le salió mal el juego. xD No pude meter a gran parte de CS, los adoro demasiado como grupo, y no quería meterlos en el Jerza. :x ¡El Stingue es amor! *saca su biblia: :okno: Me alegra que te guste un poco más la pareja. xD Minerva no los matara, pero de seguro algo hace. xD ¡El Laxjane será cannon! QwQ)9 ¡Mashima escúchanos! Mira no es cruel, una apuesta es una apuesta… :x Luego de la sonrisa que le da Laxus a Mavis luego de morir Makarov no hay duda que dentro de este grandulón rubio hay un corazón suavecito y adorable. ¡Lo adoro! Se suponía que no iba a enlazar estos OS pero siempre acabo haciéndolo, espero hayan quedado coherentes porque esta vez no he planeado nada y lo he hecho sobre la marcha. xD Gracias inmensas por leer cada cap y por tanto apoyo. QwQ ¡Beshos y saludos!

 **Celeste** : Es que me atrasé con los especiales, pero bueno, lo logré. *w*)9 xD Me alegra mucho que hayas pasado un muy hermoso día. :D Juvia recibió el mejor regalo de Navidad que pudo imaginar. xD ¡se merecían el castigo y la mojada! ¡Con la comida no se juega! 7w7)r ¡Zervis! Oh! De nada. El Zervis es tan adorable que es perfecto para reflejar la magia de la navidad. :D Me emociona que te gustase tanto. *w* ¡Macbreed! Gracias por darle la oportunidad al ship aunque no te vaya el yaoi. xD ¡El Macbreed de Dana es maravilloso! ASDFASDFASDF. *w* Bueno, todo lo que escribe ella lo es. ¡Elfever! Es una gran pareja pero el fandom la tiene olvidada. :c Por eso es bueno darle amor de vez en cuando… :D Oie, pero tenías razón… ¡Es de hombres hacer eso con otros hombres! 7w7)r xDDDD ¡Mira es la cupido oficial! En eso te apoyo por completo. ¡Nalu! Uaaa~ Me alegra saber que consideras buenos mis Nalus, esta pareja siempre se me hace difícil. QwQ Natsu no es tan bobo, solo que prefiere no pensar todo el tiempo. xD ¡Albis! Es super difícil encontrar fics de la pareja más canon de FT. D: Por eso dije, vamos, debes darles amor, además es una pareja con hija en el canon… ¡Lo merece! *w* El Jerza siempre tendrá tiempo que robar en otros caps. xD Gracias inmensas, y espero te gusten los demás caps. Beshotes. O3O/

 **Wendy Dragneel** : ¡Uaaaa~! ¡Una adorable bajita! *la abraza* Y lo digo en serio, aunque Gajeel bromee mucho con la altura yo pienso que son la cosita más linda del mundo. xD Me alegra que te guste el Gale que escribo. Gracias por leerlo. NwN/ Saludos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
